El Mismo Destino
by Zary CG
Summary: La situacion de seis chicos cambia cuando son secuestrados por vampiros y llevados a Forks. Aceptaran ser convertidos en vampiros y unirse a la guardia Vulturi, o cada uno luchara por seguir su propio camino? Romance, Misterio y un poco casi nada de humor
1. Vidas Distintas

_**Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia ni Edward ni Emmett me pertenecen... en cambio la trama si es mia...**_

_**El mismo destino**_

_** Capitulo I: Vidas distintas**_

_**Bella POV**_

Corría atravesando las aceras de las calles de Phoenix, aun me faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a casa, de verdad necesitaba mi amado Audi, pero claro, se me tenía que ocurrir la grandiosa idea de participar en los arrancones la semana pasada, peor aún, me tenía que dejar atrapar por la policía, mis padres me regañaron como nunca lo habían hecho, y me habían quitado las llaves de mi precioso auto durante un mes y medio.

Seguía corriendo como loca, mis pulmones me ardían. Una cuadra! Genial, ya casi llegaba, mis padres me mataran por retrasarme tanto, pero no era mi culpa que la instructora alargara la clase de ballet justamente hoy, el día de su aniversario. Y peor si llegaba tarde a la fiesta que organizo Ana, una amiga del colegio, es buena, pero no les gustaría conocerla enojada.

Llegue a casa, derrapando prácticamente, entre y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, tome rápidamente una ducha, intentando relajar todo mi cuerpo, cuando salí, me vestí rápidamente, me puse el vestido negro corto y unos zapatos de tacón negros, según Ana, tenía que estar presentable, pues también festejarían mi cumpleaños.

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba en el gran salón de la casa, sentado en el banquillo, tocaba el piano, la canción favorita de mi madre, cuando tocaron el timbre. Fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba John mi mejor amigo desde hace años.

-Hey Ed, listo para irnos?

-Claro

Iríamos al partido de futbol, hoy era la final contra una escuela, que en pocas palabras ellos nos odiaban y nosotros a ellos, pero hoy demostraríamos que no solo somos los mejores conquistando chicas, sino también en el futbol.

Aunque bueno, en realidad eran las chicas quienes nos perseguían a John y a mi, podría decirse que somos los chicos populares del colegio, adoro vivir en Chicago.

_**Alice POV**_

Stress. Solo esa palabra describía lo que sentía en este momento. El trabajo me exprimía, pero lo adoraba! Trabajar en la más grande casa de modas en Washington. Lo sé, sería más emocionante trabajar no sé, en Paris? Pero, entiendan! Tengo 17 años, y mis planes son más grandes que quedarme en Washington trabajando como asistente de una diseñadora. Yo quiero ser la más grande diseñadora! No me hacía falta, ya que cuando mis padres adoptivos murieron, me dejaron todo, pero yo no diseño por dinero, sino por gusto. Conduzco un porsche amarillo, rápido, hermoso, increíble y genial. Amo ese coche, si fuera posible incluso me casaría con el!

-Mary Alice, que haces ahí sentada necesitaba esos diseños desde hace media hora!- me grito la señora

sería un día largo…

_**Jasper POV**_

Estaba en las pistas con mi mejor amiga Jenny, y mi tabla, una patineta antifashion que tengo desde hace 5 añ tarde era soleada con algunas nubes,muy común en Los Angeles. Estaba practicando los mejores trucos que me sabia hice un kickflip, después un Ollie, estuve a punto de lograr hacer un Kickflip 360º pero no lo logre y sentí como mi cuerpo impactaba contra el piso, de lejos pude escuchar las carcajadas de Jenny.

-No te burles! Estuve a punto de lograrlo!

-Relájate gruñón.

Continuamos la tarde practicando , hasta que llegó la hora de que me fuera a trabajar, tengo una beca en el colegio, así que solo necesito conseguir dinero para los gastos de mi departamento, para eso era mi trabajo en un restaurante.

_**Rosalie POV**_

-Derecha. No mires hacia el piso. La mirada al frente.

Obedientemente seguía todas y cada una de las instrucciones de mi maestra. Esto me sacaba por no haber llegado temprano a la clase, por irme de fiesta ayer. Se que no me conviene descuidar mis estudios ahora, si quiero llegar a ser la mejor modelo de Nueva York. Pero no era culpa mia, la culpa la tenía mi novio Royce, que logra convencerme de ir a fiestas.

Se supone que yo soy la preferida en la academia, y que por eso mismo me presionan mas para llegar más lejos. Patrañas.

-Muy bien Rose, ve a cambiarte y te puedes ir- me dijo mi maestra, la señorita Patty

-Gracias

-Y Rose…- hizo una pausa-No vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Asentí y me fui a cambiar. Fuera de la academia me esperaba Royce muy bien vestido recargado en mi BMW rojo.

Eso solo significaba una cosa… iríamos al club.

_**Emmett POV**_

Estaba en Nevada, en la gran mansión que me dejaron mis tíos, no tenía más que hacer que ver la tele, bueno, tenía que estudiar, pero eso no cuenta, tenía sábado y domingo para estudiar, asi que por ahora me relajaría, en el sillón, frente a la enorme pantalla de plasma, con una cerveza bien fría. De pronto sonó el timbre, esos debían de ser Charlie y Bill, que venían a ver el partido.

Fui a abrir la puerta y en efecto eran ellos.

-He! Que hay de nuevo Emm?

-Nada Char, solo que ganare esa apuesta

Nos sentamos en el sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz, y así paso nuestra tarde, tranquila y viendo futbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Este primer capitulo es apenas como para que se hagan una idea de como viven cada uno de los protagonistas de esta historia, todos tienen vidas completamente diferentes, pero mas adelante se veran obligados a dejar todo, para pasar a formar parte de un mundo que ni siquiera conocian.<strong>

**Bueno como les dije, es mi primer Fic, asi que... porfavor no sean tan malos con migo... mejor diganme... merezco Reviews? aunque sea uno?**

**Con cariño**

**Ziitla**


	2. Perseguidos

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia ni Edward ni Emmett me pertenecen [pero se los robare a S.M. muajajajaja] la trama si es de mi ****autoria...**

_**Summary: Seis chicos con vidas totalmente diferentes, son arrastrados a Forks, bajo el cuidado de Carlisle seran transformados y entrenados para pertenecer a laguardia Vulturi, la rebeldia por parte de los jovenes pondra en aprientos a los vulturis.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Mismo Destino<strong>_

_**Capitulo II: Perseguidos**_

_**Bella POV**_

Llevo toda la tarde en el jardín, con aquella sensación que tienes cuando alguien te está observando, y llevo así desde hace unos días, voy caminando y siento que alguien me sigue, y cuando volteo hacia atrás, no hay nadie, y, no soy de aquellas chicas con delirio de persecución, pero esto en realidad me está comenzando a asustar.

Ana seguía estudiándome con la mirada, le había platicado de lo que pasaba, y obvio, ella pensó que yo estaba loca.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera! Me pones más de nervios!-no bastaba con esta sensación, sino que ahora Ana, no dejaba de mirarme así.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupada por ti.

-Ya te dije que no estoy loca

-Lo sé, y te creo… pero….

Parecía asustada igual que yo, pero también parecía como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atrevía, por Dios, conozco demasiado bien a mi amiga.

-Pero….?

-Nada, es solo que… los chicos en el instituto dicen que has perdido la razón…

-Tú sabes que nunca me ha importado lo que diga la gente, Ana…

-Si Bella, y me consta, cuando estoy contigo… también me siento observada, y es raro…-hizo una larga pausa- Bella ten mucho cuidado, esto en realidad me da miedo, y no quiero que te pase nada

-Tranquila Ana, estaré bien, en serio.

_**Tercera persona POV**_

Lo mismo era para los otros 5 chicos.

Edward estaba demasiado inquieto para concentrarse en sus clases, estaba un tanto paranoico, y en las prácticas siempre fallaba, debido a lo nervioso que estaba. El chico de cabello cobrizo ya no daba para más, estaba demasiado tenso

Alice se sentía más que nerviosa, ante el más leve sonido o movimiento se alteraba, no era capaz de prestar atención a lo que hacía en la casa de modas, y su trabajo estaba en peligro ya que su rendimiento no era tan bueno, no dormía en las noches, estaba demasiado asustada,

Jasper se sentía observado, y constantemente caía de su patineta, estaba demasiado serio, y no dejaba de voltear hacia todos lados. Cosa que irritaba a Jenny, pues él siempre le contagiaba sus sentimientos y estados de ánimo, esta vez no era la excepción.

Rosalie en parte se sentía normal, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran cuando caminaba por la calle, pero no podía suprimir esa sensación, que le decía que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Estaba tensa, y tropezó varias veces en la pasarela de ensayo, lo cual provoco que, por poco no la dejaran participar en el desfile.

Emmett por su parte, estaba más paranoico que nunca, también se sentía observado, pero a diferencia de los demás, el si había visto a la persona que lo seguía, en varias ocasiones vio a una mujer, rubia y con buen cuerpo, era increíblemente pálida y tenía los ojos de un violeta intenso, al instante en el que Emmett la veía, ella desaparecía. EL pobre de Emmett tenía los nervios de punta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchisisisisisisimas gracias a dany-cullen-patt , perl rose swan, y Leila Cullen Masen por sus Reviews...Los primeros Reviews...me emociona tanto que les halla gustado el primer capitulo! (dando saltitos de emocion tipo Alice) de verdad me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo, aunque no se como me quedo este cap que por cierto es algo corto [jeje]... ustedes juzguen... merece Reviews?<strong>_

_**Besos vampiricos ;)**_

_**Ziitla!**_


	3. Desapariciones

_**Hahahah! entendere si me qieren matar lenta y turtuosamente, esque mi inspiracion se fue de vacazionez, y no queria regresar! pero ya fui por ella , y he aqui el fruto de tanta espera... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

_**Ziitla:Bno como saben los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie, excepto Edward y Emmett, ellos son solo mios!**_

_**S.M.: citlalli en que quedamos?**_

_**Ziitla: lo ziiento Steph... no me los qiieres regalar? porfavooor?**_

_**S.M.: No!**_

_**Ziitla: ozh! como zea! la hiztoria es totalmente mia... y Edward proxiamamente tambien!**_

_**S.M: yo te los presto para qe hagas tu historia, pero son mioooooz!**_

_**Ziitla: :'( bno ya aca mi jefa lo ha dicho todo! nos leemos! C:**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El mismo Destino<span>_**

**_Capítulo III: Desapariciones_**

_**Bella**** POV**_

_Viernes 23 septiembre_

Hace días que seguía sin dormir, tengo los nervios de punta, y apenas puedo estar quieta unos minutos, esto se estaba saliendo de control, incluso hasta a mi madre le inquietaba mi comportamiento.

"Siento como si estuvieras en un gran peligro" Me había dicho mi madre hace unos días. Y… que puedo decir, una madre nunca se equivoca, pero esta vez, la mía estaba exagerando.

Voltee a ver el reloj, son las tres y media de la madrugada y yo… seguía sin pegar el ojo.

Esa noche por fin logre dormir un poco, despertaba a cada rato, y no descanse muy bien, pero al menos no me pase la noche dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

En la mañana, me levante dos horas antes de lo normal, lo que me dio tiempo extra para intentar cubrir las enormes ojeras debajo de mis ojos, lo cual, obviamente… no logre.

Llegue a la escuela increíblemente temprano, a pesar de que me fui caminando - seguía sin tener mi auto-, y el día solo fue, aburrimiento total.

Saliendo del instituto, Ana me ofreció llevarme en su auto a casa, rechace su oferta, llegaría más rápido a pie.

Llegando a mí casa subí directamente a mi habitación, y me metí a tomar una ducha, tarde aproximadamente media hora, salí envuelta en una toalla, y me vestí rápidamente, y me senté a ver una película, me quede dormida un rato y me desperté cuando escuche que algo se rompió abajo. Me levante y baje a ver que se había roto, cuando llegue no pude hacer nada más que soltar un grito, ahí parado a la mitad de la cocina estaba parado un chico, alto de pelo claro, lo que me asusto, fue el color de sus ojos, un rojo del tono de la sangre, y su piel pálida, casi blanca, le da un aire aterrador, pero cuando se me paso el susto, pude analizarlo mejor, me miraba entre divertido y preocupado, y sonreía amablemente.

-Quién eres? - ni siquiera había esperado que me escucha,

-Soy Alec, -dio un paso hacia mí, el mismo que yo retrocedí- No te hare daño- dijo sonriendo y adelantando otro paso.

-Como saberlo? No te conozco-Seguí caminando hacia atrás, hasta topar con la pared a mi espalada, el siguió caminando, lento hasta estar en frente de mí, cerca, _muy_ cerca.

Puso su brazo por mi cintura, yo estaba en _shock_, no podía moverme, ni hablar. Pasó su mano fría por mi mejilla sonriendo, y después, ya no vi ni sentí nada más.

_**Edward POV**_

_Sábado 24 Septiembre_

Jamás lo hubiese creído, de no estarlo viviendo ahora, seguramente me reiría "Vampiros? Por favor!" habría dicho…Pero esto era totalmente real, estaba en un pueblo, que yo ni siquiera conocía, secuestrado por vampiros, lo se… suena fantasioso, pero es verdad. Aunque debo decir, este _hombre_… Carlisle, es demasiado amable, y ni que decir de su esposa Esme… De hecho, no les creí cuando me dijeron lo que eran, pero al ver su velocidad, su fuerza… me quede sin palabras. Y lo que seguía sin creer era como había llegado aquí…

_Flash Back_

Caminaba por la acera, ya era un poco tarde y nos habíamos entretenido comentando el partido.

Iba tranquilamente, de pronto a lo lejos vi a una chica increíblemente pálida, la curiosidad me atrapo y me acerque con paso lento, pero decido, cuando estuve más cerca, me di cuenta que tenía facciones de niña, era muy hermosa pero estaba muy seria, y estando a tres metros de ella vi que sus ojos eran de un carmesí intenso, me detuve, y ella esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, sentí como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor, después caí al suelo, sentí un golpe detrás de la cabeza y vi todo negro…

_Fin Flash Back_

Desperté al día siguiente, totalmente desorientado, pensé que había sido un sueño, pero al levantarme de la cama donde estaba, sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, y no reconocí el lugar donde estaba, era muy luminoso y limpio.

Baje porque escuche voces, en la entrada principal estaba Carlisle junto con un chico – muy parecido a Jane- cargando a una chava de cabello castaño. El chico cruzo algunas palabra con Carlisle y luego subio. Al parecer a dejar a la chava en alguna de las habitaciones.

Regrese a mi cuarto y seguía examinando la habitación en la que dijo Esme que me podía quedar, pero abajo escuche un portazo seguido de voces y gritos, supuse que era de una chica ya que se escuchan en un tono agudo. Dude en bajar, pero al final lo hice. En el sillón estaba una chica rubia que gritaba descontroladamente, a su lado Carlisle discutiendo con un chico corpulento, pálido y de ojos rojos.

-No hubo opción.

-Siempre hay opciones, Félix.

-Esta vez no, ellos no la dejaban sola ni un minuto, tuve que hacerlo.

-Ya no podemos cambiar nada, ahora sal de aquí, tengo que curarla.

Cuando el tipo alto salió de la casa, Carlisle llamo a su esposa que le llevo su maletín.

Mi estómago gruño.

-Oh Edward, -dijo Esme sonriendo- debes tener hambre, ven conmigo, te daré algo de comer.

Me limite a asentir. Termine de bajar las escaleras, y al llegar a lado del sofá me detuve, la chica era linda, y se le notaba a pesar de tener múltiples cortadas y rasguños en el rostro, pude notar también que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando.

-Que le paso?-Pregunte a Carlisle

-Un accidente de auto

-Fue culpa de ese tipo verdad?- dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta

-Sí, el plan era traerla intacta, pero Félix siempre ha sido demasiado salvaje,- dijo en tono bajo, sin mirarme, pues estaba limpiando las heridas de la chica.-Se supone que Jane- temblé al oír su nombre, para mí no era posible que una chica tan hermosa como ella, fuese tan cruel - también debía traerte sin hacerte nada.

Solo asentí y fui a la cocina

Adentro estaba la chica castaña sentada.

-Hola- dijo cuándo me vio entrar- Soy Bella

-Edward – me presente

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Me pregunto

-Desde la mañana… a ti también te golpearon?-no pude frenar mi curiosidad, al parecer a ella estaba bien

-No, a ti si?

-Si, demasiado fuerte debo decir.

-Tu… ya sabes lo que son?

-Si

-Estoy cansada, nos vemos despues.

Me sonrio y se fue. No volvió a bajar en toda la tarde.

Sentado en la barra de la cocina, miles de preguntas asaltaban mi mente, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿_Qué_ son ellos? ¿Era posible que en verdad fueran vampiros? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué, primero Jane me tortura, y al llegar aquí, Carlisle y Esme se portan _demasiado_ amables? Estaba confundido, pero al menos se me había quitado lo paranoico e insoportable.

-Hola?- dijo más en pregunta la chica rubia, desde la entrada de la cocina. Tenía enyesado su brazo y traía un cabestrillo.

-Estas bien? –le pregunte, se veía asustada, y como si quisiera llorar.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé… -dije bajito- Soy Edward- le extendí mi mano

-Rosalie- dijo apretándome la mano, e intentando sonreír.

_**Alice POV**_

_Viernes 23 septiembre_

-¡Demonios!- grite, pateando la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

Seguía corriendo y no encontraba ni una maldita puerta que estuviera abierta. Cuando por fin halle una, me metí y cerré la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido, mi respiración era irregular y no podía evitar hacer ruido al respirar, escuche que ese maldito gritaba mi nombre y me aleje de la puerta cuando la abrió. Se acercó a mi lentamente, con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, simplemente basto que me golpeara una sola vez en la cabeza, para dejarme inconsciente.

_Sábado 24 septiembre_

Desperté cuando los rayos de luz me dieron en la cara, me dolía la cabeza, cuando llevé mi mano al golpe, sentí que lo tenía cubierto.

-Que rayos..?- susurre al ver la habitación en la que me encontraba

Baje de la cama y fui hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con dos personas, una chica rubia y alta, y otro chico, muy guapo y de ojos verdes.

-Vaya, ya despertaste - dijo el chico guapo, sonriendo amablemente.

-Comenzábamos a creer que habías entrado en coma, -dijo la rubia soltando pequeñas risitas-me llamo Rosalie.

-Y yo soy Edward.

-Alice

-Alice, tienes hambre?- pregunto Edward.

Asentí y Rosalie me hizo señas con la mano para que la siguiera. Bajamos al primer piso y pasamos por una estancia enorme, después llegamos a una habitación que reconocí como la cocina. Ahí estaba otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate. Me senté en una de las sillas, mientras Rosalie me ponía un plato enfrente.

-Voy a ver cómo sigue Emmett, ya vuelvo-Dijo la rubia y desapareció por la puerta.

Edward tomo un vaso y lo lleno de jugo, después retiro una silla y se sentó enfrente de mí, en total silencio. Y después de unos minutos lo rompí:

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Le pregunte al chico.

-Ni idea- respondió con el ceño fruncido

–No nos lo han querido decir.- dijo la chica a la cual no cococia

-¿Quiénes?

-Carlisle y Esme

Como si hubiesen estado escuchando dos personas entraron a la cocina en ese momento, eran pálidos, me recordaron al maldito que me persiguió ayer, a diferencia que el color de sus ojos son de un dorado intenso, y los del tipo de ayer eran rojos…

-Alice querida, como te sientes?- me pregunto la mujer, de cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón.

-Me duele… la cabeza…-Dije lento, porque me hablaba de esa manera?

-Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Esme y el- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el hombre de cabello rubio- es Carlisle.

Extendió su mano y yo la tome, era muy fría, más que el hielo, la retire rápidamente.

-Qué rayos…?

-Debes saber, Alice, que no somos humanos…- Al ver que yo no decía nada, el tipo rubio continuo- somos vampiros

Vampiros. Aja. Que que?

_**Jasper POV**_

_Sábado 24 Septiembre_

Rayos, rayos, rayos!

Llovía, y aun así esa chica seguía en las rampas, no patinaba, solo me miraba. No me quejo, es linda, pero desde hace unas horas que aparecía en todo lugar a donde yo iba. Ya no había nadie en las rampas, pues ya estaba oscuro, comencé a guardar mis cosas y mi mochila cuando esa chica se acercó.

-Hola.-dijo simplemente.

Casi me da un infarto cuando voltee a verla, era pálida, con facciones perfectas, pero había algo en ella que fue lo que me asusto: sus ojos. De un tono rojo intenso.

-Hola- le dije solo por ser amable.

-Soy María- me extendió su mano mientras sonreía angelicalmente, me dejo sin habla… tome su mano.

-Ohm…. S-soy Jasper- Oh tremendo idiota!

-Lo siento- Se disculpó.

-Porque?

-Por esto.- dijo y acto seguido me golpeo mandándome lejos haciendo que chocara contra una pared, caí al suelo, y me perdí en la inconsciencia

_Domingo 25 Septiembre_

Por el pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana, diría, o que está anocheciendo o amaneciendo.

Me senté en la cama, ¿Dónde estoy?, no reconozco el lugar, me volví a acostar, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- No tenía ni idea de quien era…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entro una chica bajita con cabello corto y negro, muy linda.

-Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? – su voz eran como campanillas

-Bien… ¿Por qué? –Estaba Confundido

-Me entere que también te golpeaste en la cabeza

-Hmm….. Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Alice- me respondió, y después dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa radiante.-tu eres…?

-Jasper…- le sonreí- y… que hago aquí?- de inmediato se puso seria y se tenso

-Es una larga historia, y no me corresponde a mi contártela…

-La chica que me golpeo…. _Qué _es? –Por la fuerza que me golpeo, sus ojos, su tacto frio, no se porque presiento que no es _humana._

-Una vampiresa.

_**Rosalie POV**_

_Viernes 23 Septiembre_

Mis padres no me dejan sola ni dos segundos, después de no haber llegado a la casa por día y medio, se volvieron más estrictos que de costumbre.

Me llevaban y me traían de la escuela, no me dejaban salir de casa, me llevan a la agencia de modelaje etc.

Hoy fuimos a una boda, de la hermana de Royce, no eran ni las once de la noche y ya íbamos de camino a casa.

Todos íbamos en silencio, de repente mi padre grito un "demonios", al mirar por el parabrisas vi a un tipo a lo lejos parado a la mitad de la carretera, papa intento frenar, pero estábamos demasiado cerca, trato de esquivar al hombre para no arroyarlo, perdió el control y nos volcamos, el vidrio de mi ventanilla se rompió en mil pedazos, y mi brazo se dobló, no pude evitar gritar de dolor, salí como pude del auto, y me tendí sobre la tierra, estaba medio inconsciente, solo alcance a sentir que me cargaron, y después, nada. Solo oscuridad, pero aún me dolía el brazo.

_Sábado 24 Septiembre_

Desperté en un sillón, me duele el brazo, pero… Rayos no lo puedo mover, al mirarlo, me doy cuenta de que lo traigo enyesado. El hambre me estaba matando, me levante y camine hacia la puerta más cercana que encontré, al abrirla, vi a un chico sentado en la silla.

-Hola?- Dije para llamar su atención.

-Estas bien? –me pregunto, al ver mi brazo.

Asentí en respuesta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé… -dijo bajito- Soy Edward- se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia mí

-Rosalie- dije apretando su mano, y tratando de sonreír

_**Tercera persona POV**_

_Viernes 23 Septiembre_

Emmett estaba en el bosque, no sabía si huyendo del oso o persiguiendo al oso. Corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, y ahí se encontró de frente con el animal, le apunto con la escopeta, y disparo, le dio en una pata, me preparo para dispararle de nuevo, pero algo llamo su atención, un chica se encontraba a unos metros de él, era la misma chica que había visto en días anteriores. Bastaron solo esos segundos de distracción para que el oso lo atacara, el chico estaba muy malherido, la chica entro en acción y mato al oso. Llevo al chico hasta Forks viaje que le tomo solo un día entero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eii qe tal? les gusto?<strong>_

_**De nuevo perdon, perdo perdon perdon, me tarde mucho en actualizar, ustedes diganme que tal quedO, merece reviews? si no... lo entendere...**_

_**lamentablemente creo que me tardare un poco mas para el siguiente capitulo, pues veran, el miercoles entregan calificaiones en la escuela, y la verdad no sali muy bie en el primer parcial del semestre, asi que mi madre me castigara, y casi casi me quitara el permiso hasta para respirar, pero hare lo posible por actualizar seguido.**_

_**Por ciert, pazenze x mi One-Shot "cartas y suicidio" , y digan que tal me quedo no? :D**_

_**Miil perdones!**_

_**Bezoz vampiricoz**_

_**Ziitla**_


	4. Respuestas I

_**lo siento lo siento en verdad lo siento, se que no tengo perdon por haber tardado... pero sii tengo una excusa!**_

_**mi madre se entero qe reprobe 5 materias y diablos... adios compu!**_

_**porfavor... dejen reviews! =D porfiis? jeje actualizo yo creo este sabado...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M... la trama es miiaaa =D<strong>_

_**El mismo destino**_

_**Capitulo IV: Respuestasn I**_

**_BellaPOV _**

Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba secuestrada por _vampiros_. Vampiros reales. O al menos eso me había dicho Alec. Aun así, no estaba asustada, sino sorprendida, e incluso me sentí bien estando en compañía de Alec.

_Flash Back_

No me sentía cansada cuando desperté, sino desorientada, la luz me daba de lleno en la cara, lastimándome los ojos, estaba en el asiento del copiloto un poco reclinado, todo estaba en silencio y por las ventanillas solo veía pasar árboles y más árboles. Me gire para ver quién iba manejando, aunque me imaginaba quien era.

Y si, ahí estaba el, su rostro estaba serio, aunque una chispa de humor se asomaba en sus ojos, que ahora se encontraban de un color levemente más oscuro, su piel soltaba destellos dorados donde los rayos del sol chocaban, resultaba fascinante el simple hecho de mirarlo.

-Buenas tardes- saludo, sonriendo divertido

-Tardes?-Volteé hacia el tablero, el reloj marcaba las 3:30 pm

-Duermes mucho-dijo sonriente aún. Deje pasar ese comentario, tenía demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No puedo decírtelo- Todo rastro de humor se había esfumado de su rostro.

- ¿Por qué?

-De hecho ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo, se supone que debía llevarte inconsciente, esas fueron las órdenes que nos dieron.

-¿Quiénes te ordenaron eso?

-Los Vulturis

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte nuevamente, no me sonaba ese nombre.

Pareció tomar aire, y me respondió.

-Los Vulturis, dime una cosa… ¿Crees en vampiros?

Esa pregunta me confundió, que tenía que ver eso con lo que….. Oh.. Por…Dios!

No. No es posible.

-Acaso esos… Vulturis, quien quiera que sean ellos, son… Vampiros?- me sentí una idiota, ahí sentada a lado de un extraño y hablando de vampiros.

Para mi sorpresa, el asintió…

-No solo ellos, a donde te llevo, las personas que estarán a cargo de ti, también lo son, e incluso… yo.

-En serio? De verdad eres un Vampiro?- el asintió- entonces como es que puedes estar al sol?- pregunte señalándolo.

En respuesta él se soltó a reír-Eso es solo un mito, al igual que los ajos, las estacas de madera, y los ataúdes.

-Mitos- repetí pensativa- y lo de convertirse en murciélagos?- pregunte con curiosidad. Volvió a reír, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-El más absurdo de todos.-dijo entre carcajadas.

-Todo es un mito… No duermen en ataúdes entonces?

-No… ni siquiera dormimos

-Valla, y…. que es lo que esos "Vulturis" quieren de mí? Porque te dieron la misión de secuestrarme?

-Mmm… "secuestrar" es un término exagerado

-Pero que acaso no es eso lo que estás haciendo?

-Podría decirse que no, ya que tú no has puesto resistencia

-Serviría de algo?- pregunte con una mínima esperanza

-Para nada…

-Fantástico- musite, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido gritar, patalear, hacer un escándalo, aunque como dijo, no serviría, estábamos a la mitad de la nada.

-Aun así, quiero advertirte Bella, te estuve vigilando, y me caíste bien, por eso no quiero que te pase nada…

-Advertirme de que o qué?- lo interrumpí

-Estarás un tiempo en un pueblo de Washington, pero más de los míos vigilándolos…

-"Vigilándolos?" no soy la única a la que han secuestrado

-No… hay otros cinco chicos…podrías dejar de interrumpirme?- me pidió un poco irritado. Solo asentí.- Habrá más vampiros, no te conviene tratar de escapar, o llamar a tus padres, me entiendes? Ellos te mataran a ti o a tus padres, esas son _sus _órdenes.

-Jamás volveré a ver a mis padres… cierto?

-Cierto- respondió bajo.

Y después volví a quedarme dormida, en realidad no sé si eso es lo que hacía, no oía, no veía, no sentía nada, mi cuerpo no me respondía, pero mi mente estaba activa.

_Fin Flash Back_

Fui a la planta baja, quiero buscar la cocina, tengo demasiada hambre.

Me encontré con una mujer pálida, y con cabello color caramelo, supuse que era una de las personas que me dijo Alec, una vampiresa. Di un paso hacia atrás, pero al fijarme bien, noté que sus ojos eran de un color ocre, con un matiz dorado.

-Hola! Tú debes ser Bella-Asentí- Mi nombre es Esme

-Mucho gusto- dije tímidamente- ehmm… ¿me podría decir…dónde está la cocina? Por favor

-Claro, ven esta por aquí.

La seguí hasta una puerta blanca no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, entramos y quede sorprendida, era enorme, y muy bien equipada.

En ese momento se escuchó un portazo y varios gritos, quise salir a ver que sucedía, pero refrene mi curiosidad, no sabía lo que sucedía afuera, y no me convenía meterme en lo que no me importaba

-Sírvete lo que gustes- me dijo con una sonrisa cuándo la voz de un hombre la llamo. Y de pronto ya no estaba.

Tome un plato y lo llene de cereal, me serví leche y tome una cuchara.

En ese momento entro un chico,

-Hola- dije al verlo entrar- Soy Bella

Y vaya que chico! Es delgado, alto, cabello color cobre y ojos verdes, muy guapo, un verdadero ángel.

-Edward – se presento

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- no lo había visto antes, bueno en realidad ni siquiera había salido de la habitación

-Desde la mañana… a ti también te golpearon?

-No, a ti si?- se veía un poco adolorido

-Sí, demasiado fuerte debo decir.

-Tu… ya sabes lo que son?-lo sabía, no lo sabia

-Si

Se veía confundido, no puedo decir que asustado, porque no lo conocía bien.

-Estoy cansada, nos vemos después.

Le sonreí, y me fui.

_**EdPOV**_

Carlisle nos citó a todos en el comedor de la casa, era la primera vez que estaríamos todos en la misma habitación, esto podría ser bueno.

-Supongo que tienen muchas respuestas, cierto?- dijo una vez que todos tomamos asiento.

-Si- dijimos Alice y yo.

-Claro- nos siguió Bella

-Y como no- Esa fue Rosalie

Jasper y Emmett solo asintieron.

-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, prometo que responderé todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto rápidamente Alice

-Los Vulturis les han ordenado a su guardia traerlos aquí

-Para qué?- pregunto

-Ellos pretenden convertirlos en parte de su guardia.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- soltó Emmett

-Creen que tienen dones.

-¿Qué tipo de "dones" podríamos tener?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo sé, pero eso creen ellos

-¿Que son los Vulturis?- pregunto Alice.

-Vampiros, al igual que Esme y yo.

-Y… quienes se creen ellos para privarnos de nuestras vidas- ese fue Emmett.

-Ellos son la máxima autoridad en el mundo vampírico

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto la rubia.

-Desde seis meses incluso hasta un año o mas.

Un año o más, era mi idea, o pretendían tenernos aquí un buen rato.

-No volveremos a tener nuestras vidas de antes… verdad?- pregunte lentamente.

- No- respondió simplemente

Todos comenzaron a gritar como locos, menos yo que miraba atentamente a la chica castaña, que miraba entretenidamente sus manos sobre su regazo, no parecía alterada o sorprendida, sino pensativa.

-Silencio!- Grito Carlisle- tienen que entender que esto no fue mi decisión, de hecho hasta tienen suerte de que me haya ofrecido para estar a cargo de ustedes, cualquier otro ya los hubiera matado.

Hubo un largo silencio, nadie se miraba entre si, excepto yo, no podía despegar mis ojos de esa chica, me llamaba mucho la atención.

-Bueno- comenzó Alice-Ya estamos aquí… ¿ y ahora qué? Estaremos todo el día encerrados?

-No… los Vulturis han accedido a que los envié al instituto. Mandare a hacerles papeles falsos asi no habrá ningún problema si es que alguien las ha estado buscando.

-Necesitaremos ropa.- dijo Alice.

-Podrán comprarse ropa, y todo a lo que están acostumbrados. Y por el dinero no tienen que preocuparse.

-Coches, celulares, computadoras…?- pregunto Rosalie

-Televisiones, videojuegos, MP3… todo…

-Eso significa que iremos de compras!- grito Alice, muuuuy emocionada.

- Si, pero por ahora deben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que nos entreguen los papeles falsos. Jasper, quieres acompañarme?

El aludido asintió, y salió detrás de Carlisle. Los demás nos quedamos en completo silencio, yo solo miraba a la chica castaña.

_**BellaPov**_

El tipo rubio nos había pedido que nos reuniéramos en el comedor, jamas habíamos estado todos en el mismo cuarto, y presiento que esto será raro..

-Supongo que tienen muchas respuestas, cierto?- dijo el tipo rubio

-Si- dijeron Alice y Edward.

-Claro- Continúe yo

-Y como no- dijo Rosalie

Jasper y Emmett asintieron.

-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, prometo que responderé todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Alice

-Los Vulturis les han ordenado a su guardia traerlos aquí

-Para qué?- pregunto

-Ellos pretenden convertirlos en parte de su guardia.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- soltó Emmett

-Creen que tienen dones.

-¿Qué tipo de "dones" podríamos tener?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo sé, pero eso creen ellos

-¿Que son los Vulturis?- pregunto Alice.

-Vampiros, al igual que Esme y yo.

-Y… quienes se creen ellos para privarnos de nuestras vidas- ese fue Emmett.

-Ellos son la máxima autoridad en el mundo vampírico

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto la rubia.

-Desde seis meses incluso hasta un año o más.

No entendia porque estaban haciendo esto, era totalmente lógico que terminaremos muertos.

-No volveremos a tener nuestras vidas de antes… verdad?- pregunto el chico guapo.

- No- respondió simplemente

Lo siguiente solo fueron gritos, yo estaba mas concentrada en mis manos, ya había pasado por todo esto, y no me había puesto a gritar, al contrario, creo que hasta termine siendo a miga del vampiro que me arrebato mi vida.

_Flash Back_

No soñaba, simplemente dormía. Ahora si estaba cansada, me senté sobre la cama cuando sentí que alguien se sentó en una orilla de la misma, me sente rápidamente y vi a Alec en una de las esquinas de la enorme cama.

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo.

-Que haces aquí?

-Se supone que debo estarlos vigilando para que no escapen.

-Te convertirás en mi carcelero?- pregunte irónicamente.

-Mas bien esperaba poder ser tu amigo.

-Amigos? en serio? Me raptas y pretendes ser mi amigo?

-mmmm supongo que si, la verdad es que no quiero que te pase nada.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Silencio!- Grito Carlisle sacandome de mis pensamientos- tienen que entender que esto no fue mi decisión, de hecho hasta tienen suerte de que me haya ofrecido para estar a cargo de ustedes, cualquier otro ya los hubiera matado.

Hubo un largo silencio, nadie se miraba entre si, yo solo miraba mis manos.

-Bueno- comenzó Alice-Ya estamos aquí… ¿ y ahora qué? Estaremos todo el día encerrados?

-No… los Vulturis han accedido a que los envié al instituto. Mandare a hacerles papeles falsos asi no habrá ningún problema si es que alguien las ha estado buscando.

-Necesitaremos ropa.- dijo Alice.

-Podrán comprarse ropa, y todo a lo que están acostumbrados. Y por el dinero no tienen que preocuparse.

-Coches, celulares, computadoras…?- pregunto Rosalie

-Televisiones, videojuegos, MP3… todo…

-Eso significa que iremos de compras!- grito Alice,Dios esa chica me daba miedo.

- Si, pero por ahora deben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que nos entreguen los papeles falsos. Jasper, quieres acompañarme?

El chico rubio asintió, y salió detrás de Carlisle. Los demás nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta el sabado!<strong>_


	5. Respuestas II

_**mmmm lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo 5 espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos los personajes perteneces a S.M. la trama sale de mi loca, aterradora, traumada y divertida mente!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>El mismo destino<em>

_Capitulo V: Respuestas II_

_**Alíce POV**_

Horrible… simplemente, horrible.

Porque me tenían aquí? Que rayos es lo que quieren de mi? Bueno hoy por fin lo sabría todo… El tipo rubio nos pidió que fuéramos al comedor, asi que ahí estaba yo, sentada, rodeada de extraños, y sin saber que hacer cuando el tipo apareció.

-Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas, cierto?- dijo una vez que todos tomamos asiento. **N/A: en el caoitulo pasado en esta línea decía "respuestas" en lugar de preguntas: gran error, lo siento! Es preguntas oqeii :) **

-Si- dije al mismo tiempo que el chico alto, Edward creo era su nombre.

-Claro- continuo Bella

-Y como no- dijo Rosalie

Jasper y Emmett solo asintieron.

-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, prometo que responderé todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte al instante

-Los Vulturis les han ordenado a su guardia traerlos aquí

-Para qué?- pregunte, la verdad es que nada me cuadraba.

-Ellos pretenden convertirlos en parte de su guardia.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- soltó Emmett

-Creen que tienen dones.

-¿Qué tipo de "dones" podríamos tener?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo sé, pero eso creen ellos

-¿Que son los Vulturis?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Vampiros, al igual que Esme y yo.

-Y… quienes se creen ellos para privarnos de nuestras vidas- ese fue Emmett.

-Ellos son la máxima autoridad en el mundo vampírico

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto la rubia.

-Desde seis meses incluso hasta un año o mas.

Un año o más? Rayos! De verdad creían que podían tenernos aquí contra nuestra voluntad?.

-No volveremos a tener nuestras vidas de antes… verdad?- pregunto Edward

- No- respondió simplemente

Comencé a gritar cosas sin sentido, y al parecer todos hacían lo mismo,

-Silencio!- Grito Carlisle- tienen que entender que esto no fue mi decisión, de hecho hasta tienen suerte de que me haya ofrecido para estar a cargo de ustedes, cualquier otro ya los hubiera matado.

Hubo un largo silencio, nadie se miraba entre si,

-Bueno- trate de tranquilizarme-Ya estamos aquí… ¿ y ahora qué? Estaremos todo el día encerrados?

-No… los Vulturis han accedido a que los envié al instituto. Mandare a hacerles papeles falsos asi no habrá ningún problema si es que alguien las ha estado buscando.

-Necesitaremos ropa.- y era cierto, no podíamos andar asi por el mundo vestidos.

-Podrán comprarse ropa, y todo a lo que están acostumbrados. Y por el dinero no tienen que preocuparse.

-Coches, celulares, computadoras…?- pregunto Rosalie

-Televisiones, videojuegos, MP3… todo…

-Eso significa que iremos de compras!- no había nada que me gustara mas, que salir de compras

- Si, pero por ahora deben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que nos entreguen los papeles falsos. Jasper, quieres acompañarme?

El chico asintió, y salió detrás de Carlisle. En el comedor no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

_**RosaliePOV**_

Que pretendían al tenernos aqui encerrados. No habíamos hecho nada, o al menos yo no.

Ya estaba en el comedor cuando el chico fuerte, Emmett entro, se veía que era un tipo rudo, pero había algo en el que me agradaba, y no sabia que era, ni siquiera lo conocía bien.

-Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas, cierto?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Carlisle, la verdad es que me caia bien, el me curo mi brazo cuando llegue aquí, eso de verdad se lo agradecia.

-Si- dijeron la chica pequeña y el tipo de ojos verdes

-Claro- continuo Isabella

-Y como no- les segui yo.

Jasper y Emmett solo asintieron.

-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, prometo que responderé todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Alice

-Los Vulturis les han ordenado a su guardia traerlos aquí

-Para qué?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Ellos pretenden convertirlos en parte de su guardia.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- soltó Emmett

-Creen que tienen dones.

-¿Qué tipo de "dones" podríamos tener?- le pregunte.

-No lo sé, pero eso creen ellos

-¿Que son los Vulturis?-.

-Vampiros, al igual que Esme y yo.

-Y… quienes se creen ellos para privarnos de nuestras vidas- ese fue Emmett.

-Ellos son la máxima autoridad en el mundo vampírico

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- espero no demaciado

-Desde seis meses incluso hasta un año o mas.

Que que? No! Era imposible, yo tengo una vida! No puedo estar aquí tanto tiempo

-No volveremos a tener nuestras vidas de antes… verdad?- pregunto Edward

- No- respondió simplemente

Comencé a gritar como loca, y por lo que parecía a nadie le gustaba lo que nos respondio.

-Silencio!- Grito Carlisle- tienen que entender que esto no fue mi decisión, de hecho hasta tienen suerte de que me haya ofrecido para estar a cargo de ustedes, cualquier otro ya los hubiera matado.

Hubo un largo silencio, nadie se miraba entre si.

-Bueno- dijo Alice, tratando de refrenarse a si misma-Ya estamos aquí… ¿ y ahora qué? Estaremos todo el día encerrados?

-No… los Vulturis han accedido a que los envié al instituto. Mandare a hacerles papeles falsos asi no habrá ningún problema si es que alguien las ha estado buscando.

-Necesitaremos ropa.- en eso tenia razón la chica de cabello negro

-Podrán comprarse ropa, y todo a lo que están acostumbrados. Y por el dinero no tienen que preocuparse.

-Coches, celulares, computadoras…?- De verdad? Si era asi, esto podría ser menos horrible.

-Televisiones, videojuegos, MP3… todo…

-Eso significa que iremos de compras!- vaya, esa chica si que daba miedo.

- Si, pero por ahora deben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que nos entreguen los papeles falsos. Jasper, quieres acompañarme?

El chico de cabello rubio asintió y lo siguió.

_**Emmett POV**_

Algo bueno había salido de todo esto, la chica rubia que me había estado atendiendo es hermosa, hermosa a mas no poder, aunque la verdad es que, no me gustaba estar aquí, no sabia ni siquiera en donde estaba. Espero y averiguarlo en la reunión a la que nos llamo Carlisle.

-Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas, cierto?- dijo una vez que todos tomamos asiento.

-Si- dijeron la enana y el tipo flaco.

-Claro- continuo una chica castaña, la cual no recordaba su nombre.

-Y como no- dijo Rosalie, mi linda Rosie.

Yo asentí, al igual que Jasper.

-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, prometo que responderé todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto la Pixie.

-Los Vulturis les han ordenado a su guardia traerlos aquí

-Para qué?- ella era la única que hablaba o que?

-Ellos pretenden convertirlos en parte de su guardia.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunte

-Creen que tienen dones.

-¿Qué tipo de "dones" podríamos tener?- pregunto Rosie.

-No lo sé, pero eso creen ellos

-¿Que son los Vulturis?- pregunto la enana.

-Vampiros, al igual que Esme y yo.

-Y… quienes se creen ellos para privarnos de nuestras vidas- quienes pensaban que eran?

-Ellos son la máxima autoridad en el mundo vampírico- humm bueno eso lo explicaba.

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto mi hermosa Rose.

-Desde seis meses incluso hasta un año o mas.

Perdoooon? Cuanto dijo? Tantoooo tiempo? Que les ocurria?

-No volveremos a tener nuestras vidas de antes… verdad?- pregunto Edward

- No- respondió simplemente

Me enfureci y no pude evitar levantarme y protestar, como pretendían quitarnos nuestras vidas!

-Silencio!- Grito Carlisle- tienen que entender que esto no fue mi decisión, de hecho hasta tienen suerte de que me haya ofrecido para estar a cargo de ustedes, cualquier otro ya los hubiera matado.

Hubo un largo silencio, nadie se miraba entre si.

-Bueno- dijo tranquila la oompa loompa-Ya estamos aquí… ¿ y ahora qué? Estaremos todo el día encerrados?

-No… los Vulturis han accedido a que los envié al instituto. Mandare a hacerles papeles falsos asi no habrá ningún problema si es que alguien las ha estado buscando.

-Necesitaremos ropa.- en estos momentos, la enana pensaba en ropa?.

-Podrán comprarse ropa, y todo a lo que están acostumbrados. Y por el dinero no tienen que preocuparse.

-Coches, celulares, computadoras…?- pregunto Rosalie

-Televisiones, videojuegos, MP3… todo…

-Eso significa que iremos de compras!- santo dios, una maniática compradora compulsiva!

- Si, pero por ahora deben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que nos entreguen los papeles falsos. Jasper, quieres acompañarme?

El chico asintió, y salió detrás de Carlisle. En el comedor había mas silencio que en un panteón.

_**Jasper POV**_

Demonios, porque nos tenían aquí? Porque me tenían aquí? La verdad no sabia si bajar al comedor o no, pero_ en verdad_ necesitaba respuestas o si no explotaría, al final termine bajando, y me senté en una silla del comedor, a lado de Bella, esa chica en verdad, me caia bien, Aunque es muy misteriosa debo admitir.

-Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas, cierto?- dijo una vez que todos tomamos asiento.

-Si- dijeron Alice y Edward.

-Claro- continuo Bella

-Y como no- dijo Rosalie,

Yo asentí, al igual que Emmett

-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, prometo que responderé todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto la hermosa chica de cabello negro.

-Los Vulturis les han ordenado a su guardia traerlos aquí

-Para qué?

-Ellos pretenden convertirlos en parte de su guardia.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunto el grandulon

-Creen que tienen dones.

-¿Qué tipo de "dones" podríamos tener?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo sé, pero eso creen ellos

-¿Que son los Vulturis?- pregunto Alice.

-Vampiros, al igual que Esme y yo.

-Y… quienes se creen ellos para privarnos de nuestras vidas- dijo Emmett

-Ellos son la máxima autoridad en el mundo vampírico.

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Desde seis meses incluso hasta un año o mas.

Claro, esto era malo, muy muy malo, bueno en verdad no tanto, pero… yo no quiero estar aquí!

-No volveremos a tener nuestras vidas de antes… verdad?- pregunto Edward

- No- respondió simplemente

Trate de mantener la calma, en verdad, y casi lo logro,_ casi_. Me levante y comencé a gritar, estaba muy alterado en verdad, era como si, los demás chicos me contagiaran su estado de animo, se sentía fatal.

-Silencio!- Grito Carlisle- tienen que entender que esto no fue mi decisión, de hecho hasta tienen suerte de que me haya ofrecido para estar a cargo de ustedes, cualquier otro ya los hubiera matado.

Hubo un largo silencio, nadie se miraba entre si.

-Bueno- dijo tranquila la chica linda-Ya estamos aquí… ¿ y ahora qué? Estaremos todo el día encerrados?

-No… los Vulturis han accedido a que los envié al instituto. Mandare a hacerles papeles falsos asi no habrá ningún problema si es que alguien las ha estado buscando.

-Necesitaremos ropa.- wow, en verdad pensaba en todo.

-Podrán comprarse ropa, y todo a lo que están acostumbrados. Y por el dinero no tienen que preocuparse.

-Coches, celulares, computadoras…?- pregunto Rosalie

-Televisiones, videojuegos, MP3… todo…

-Eso significa que iremos de compras!- se veía aun más hermosa cuando se emocionaba.

- Si, pero por ahora deben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que nos entreguen los papeles falsos. Jasper, quieres acompañarme?

Asenti y Sali detrás de el,subimos en un mercedes y salimos a toda velocidad.

-Adonde vamos?- pregunte,

-A Seattle, con un viejo conocido mio, iremos a conseguir los papeles para ustedes.

Me quede en silencio un rato, solo mirando a través dela ventanilla, pensando en todo lo que Carlisle nos había dicho, sobre que esos "Vulturis" nos quería por los supuestos dones, pero…. Y si no teníamos dones?

-Que pasaría si… resultara que ninguno de nosotros tiene esos dones, que buscan?

-No se si deba decírtelo, pero se los prometi cierto?, sus planes son, ponerlos a prueba, demostrar que tienen dones, y si es asi, los convertirán en parte de su guardia, y… si no es asi, los mataran.

-¿Por qué nosotros?

-Un integrante de la guardia tiene el don de reconocer los dones en otras personas, asi que no tienes de que preocuparte, al menos en ti si encontró un don.- me respondio y bajo del auto, me hizo señas de que lo siguiera y lo hice, entramos en un gran edificio, muy grande, seguimos hasta una gran oficina, la recepcionista nos dejo pasar en cuanto vio a Carlisle, después entramos en una gran oficina muy elegante, detrás del escritorio había un hombre, calvo y bajo, y por la placa sobre el escritorio su nombre era Jason Scott.

-Oh señor Cullen, buenas tardes- le extendió la mano, y Carlisle se la estrecho una sola vez

-Scott el es Jasper Hale, Jasper el es Jason Scott- una vez mas extendió su mano, casi con temor, y yo se la estreche.

-Cual es el asunto que viene a tratar señor Cullen?

-Papeles, necesitare seia actas de nacimiento, seis pasaportes, y seis permisos para conducir.

El señor Scott anotaba rápidamente en un bloc.

-Nombres y edades?

-Serian Edward Cullen de 18 años, Bella Cullen de 17, Alice Cullen de 17, Rosalie Hale de 17, Emmett Cullen de 19, y Jasper Hale de 18.

-Muy bien, su encargo estará dentro de semana y media, donde siempre señor.

Carlisle asintió estrecho su mano, hice lo mismo y salimos de la oficina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>que tal? les gusto?, si asi fue, dejen un lindo review, de verdad me animan mucho , y me incitan a continuar.<em>**

**_Bezoz_**

**_Ziitla!_**


	6. Adios Bella Swan

_**LO Sientoooo! explicaciones y Excusas abajo! :S**_

* * *

><p><strong>Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE todos los personajes que aparecen aqui son propiedad de S.M. solo las situaciones salen de mi loca cabecita... :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mismo destino<strong>_

_**Capitulo VI: Adios Bella Swan**_

**BellaPOV**

Cuando Jasper y Carlisle salieron, todos nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y yo hacía lo mismo, tenía mucho que analizar aunque la mayor parte de lo que Carlisle nos dijo era lo mismo que me había dicho Alec, eso me daba dos cosas que pensar.

Uno, que todo lo que han dicho es verdad; y dos se pusieron de acuerdo y nos están mintiendo. Pero esta era menos probable que la primera, que ganarían mintiéndonos? Según ellos, no podremos escapar, entonces no es necesario que nos mientan… o sí?

-Tu eres Isabela, cierto?- me pregunto la chica rubia

-Solo Bella.

-Por fin te dejas ver- me dijo el grandote con una sonrisa.

Yo también le sonreí, ese grandote me cae bien.

-Y que piensan de todo esto?- Nos preguntó Edward

-Pues yo… Aun no lo sé, es como si no estuviera sucediendo.- dijo Rosalie

-Para mí, que la vida como la conocíamos ya se acabó.- dije yo, y en verdad lo pensaba.

-Yo creo que podríamos escapar.

No había manera de huir, prácticamente estaríamos rodeados, Emmett me cae muy bien, y… no sería bueno que intente escapar, mucho peor si los demás lo siguen.

-Oigan… y si platicamos en mi habitación?- pregunte- alguien nos podría oír aquí.- dije en voz más baja.

Los demás asintieron y me siguieron hasta mi habitación.

Alice y Rosalie se sentaron en el sillón situado hacia una de las esquinas de la cama, en la orilla de esta se sentó Edward y yo a su lado. Emmett en frente de nosotros en el piso y con las piernas cruzadas cerraba el círculo.

-Bueno…- comencé- en primera, por si no le habían creído a Carlisle…. Ellos en verdad son vampiros…

-Como lo sabes?-me pregunto Rosalie.

-La persona que me trajo aquí me lo mostro

-Valla, a mí me golpearon.- dijo Edward

-A mi igual.- lo siguió Alice

-A mí no. A mí me salvaron la vida- Dijo Emmett

-A mi casi me matan- termino Rosalie, triste.

-Bueno- continúe- el caso es que en verdad lo son, y no les conviene enfrentarlos ni tratar de huir, tienen órdenes de matarlos si lo intentan.

-Eso… no me lo esperaba.- dijo Emmett, repentinamente desanimado.

-Es por eso que dije que la vida como la conocíamos se ha ido.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contrario, todos parecían estar a gusto así.

-Por qué te tomaste la molestia de prevenirnos?- me pregunto Alice con su voz aguda.

-Pues…- la verdad no había pensado en eso antes- de ahora en adelante viviremos juntos no?... debía hacerlo.

-Entonces…Gracias.- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa sincera.

Rosalie ya se había levantado seguida por Emmett y Alice. Murmuraron un "Gracias" y salieron de la habitación. Edward seguía a mi lado.

-Porque casi no sales de la habitación? En los tres días que llevamos aquí solo te he visto en dos ocasiones.

-No lo sé, a veces… prefiero estar sola.

-Sí, supongo que te entiendo

-Nada como escapar de la realidad

-Dijiste que no te hicieron nada cuando te trajeron… En serio?

-Es verdad, Deje de sentir, de oír, de ver, y de pronto… desperté en la habitación.

-De dónde eres? –me pregunto

-De Phoenix, y tú?- no sé porque de pronto me interesaba saber más de él.

-De Chicago. Ya se... juguemos a las 20 preguntas, si?

-Bien, pero que sean 10- respondí con una sonrisa- tú empieza.

-Mmm… Tu cumpleaños?

-13 de Septiembre.-Hice una pausa para pensar la pregunta- Trabajabas?

-No. Mmm, practicas algún deporte?

-Era bailarina de Ballet, no se si eso cuente…. Y tu, deportista?

-Bailarina eh! Yo practico.. practicaba futbol soccer, ¿Musica favorita?

-Mmm, desde clásica, hasta rock pesado, y la tuya?

-Igual, pero sobre todo la clásica.- pareció pensar demaciado la pregunta, pero finalmente la hizo- Novio?

-No.- respondí sonriendo- y tú? Alguna novia?

-En toda mi vida….. 15 más o menos. Tu mejor viaje?

-Hace dos años, a Mexico. Relacionado con la música?

-Toco el piano, y la guitarra. Tu tocas algún instrumento?

-No, pero era voz principal en un coro de mi escuela. Cancion favorita?

-Claro de luna de Debussy. Libro favorito?

-Cumbres Borrascosas. Tocabas en una banda?

-Mmm… no. Popular u ordinaria?

-Mitad y mitad- solte una risita- y tu, popular u ordinario?

-Depende…. Cual es tu definición de popular?

-Perseguido por todas las chicas de tu vecindario.

-No, la mia seria mas bien, _acosado_ por todas las chicas del vecindario. Sigues tu.

-Cual fue tu primera impresión sobre mi?- de pronto se me ocurrio preguntárselo

-Bastante buena debo decir- dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida, que me robo el aliento.- y que hay de mi? Te cai bien?

-Si, demasiado.

Y asi continuamos platicando un rato mas, le conte sobre mis amigos, mis pasatiempos y sobre mi familia. El por su parte me hablo sobre sus aventuras con sus amigos y sus rutinas, las materias en las que es bueno y en las que no tanto.

Estuvimos asi un buen rato hasta que Alice fue por nosotros.

-Carlisle nos trajo un par de películas, dijo que si estábamos aburridos podíamos verlas en la sala.

-Claro en un momento bajamos.- Respondió Edward

-Seguros? Porque bueno… veo que aquí están baaaaastante entretenidos….

-Alice! Ya bajamos! Gracias- Esa chica se proyecta

Entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar

Asenti y me levante de la cama, el hizo lo mismo y se adelanto a abrirme la puerta.

-Gracias- le dije amablemente después de salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos abajo habían muchas bolsas y Alice tenia varias prendas sobre el sillón, Rosalie levantaba una falda para tener mejor vista, Jasper doblaba una camisa y Emmett tenia tres camisas puestas una sobre otra. La escena causaba risa a simple vista

-Que sucede?

-Esme nos trajo un poco de ropa, enlo que llegan nuestros papeles y podemos salir de compras.-Contesto Alice a mi pregunta.

-También les trajo algo a ustedes- Nos indico Emmett señalando cuatro bolsas que estaban sobre otro de los sillones.

Tome dos de las bolsas y comencé a sacar la ropa. Eran cerca de quince blusas, diez pantalones y muchos pares de calcetines. Todo de mi talla.

Un rato después toda la ropa estaba doblada y a un lado, nosotros acomodados en los sillones viendo una película nos quedamos dormidos.

**JasperPOV**

Paso una semana desde que fuimos a encargar los papeles y hoy teníamos que ir a recogerlos íbamos de camino hacia el restaurante que se había acordado.

Estos días fueron interesantes y los chicos y yo hemos convivido demasiado, debo decir que nos llevamos bastante bien.

Llegamos al restaurante rápido, gracias a la atrabancada forma de conducir de Carlisle a pesar de que llovia a cantaros, no le importaba ir a mas de 160.

Ya en el restaurante tomamos asiento con Scott enfrente de nosotros.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen, señor Hale.

-Buenas noches. Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí tiene _sus encargos_ señor Cullen.-Susurro Scott extendiéndole un par de sobres tamaño oficio.

Carlisle los tomo y los acomodo en la mesa.

-Le aseguro que los documentos quedaron excelentes, no tendrá ningún problema.

-Si lo se Scott, confió plenamente en usted.- dijo Carlisle entregándole dos fajos grandes de dinero.- Con eso Liquido la deuda.

Scott hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y guardo el dinero en su portafolios.

-Bueno Scott, un placer hacer negocios con usted

-Lo mismo digo señor Cullen y un gusto verlo de nuevo- dijo levantándose y estrechando la mano de Carlisle, luego la solto y me la extendió a mi- Señor Hale- le di un rápido apretón de manos.

Salimos del restaurante a los cinco minutos que habíamos entrado, y yo no dejaba de pensar, de que otro encargo hablaba Scott?

**BellaPOV**

Una semana…No! Mas! Llevamos mas de una semana atrapados aquí. Pero algo bueno había salido, conoci a Edward, es un chico grandioso y divertido, y ni hablar de los demas, al menos nos llevamos bien.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Jasper y Carlisle entraron a la sala. Carlisle se siguió directo hasta el comedor.

-Chicos vallamos al comedor, los papeles están listos.-Nos dijo a todos, Edward me ayudo a levantarme ya que estaba sentada en el piso.

Entramos al comedor y me sente con Edward a mi lado.

-Bueno chicos, los papeles ya están- Comenzó sacando los papeles y acomodándolos frente a el- Emmett, Alice, Edward y Bella Cullen, son nuestros hijos adoptivos, de Esme y yo, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Sobrinos de Esme, sus padres murieron cuando ustedes tenían nueve y diez años respectivamente, desde entonces nosotros los cuidamos. Edward y Jasper ustedes tienen 18 años, Bella, Alice y Rosalie: 17 años. Y Emmett tu tendras 19 años.

Todos asentían cuando escuchaban su nombre, e iban pasando los papeles de cada uno.

-Carlisle, tengo una pregunta- dijo Jasper- que es el otro "encargo"?

"Otro encargo"? solo el sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Pronto lo sabrás Jasper.-después se dirigió a todos nosotros- a partir de ahora ya no serán quienes eran antes, ahora son los Cullen y los Hale, asi se presentaran y asi se llamaran de ahora en adelante.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Carlisle antes de salir del comedor, todos se clavaron leyendo los papeles que tenían es sus manos. Baje la vista y lo primero que vi fue un nombre que, para mi, resaltaba como si estuviera en mayúsculas: Bella Cullen.

Ya le podía ir diciendo adiós a Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, les debo mil ocho mil disculpas... y esque se que me tarde mucho en actualizar... pero estaba en examenes finales! porfavor entiendan... pero qe creen? si señor estamos de vacaziones! lo que significa: actualizaciones mas seguidas, capitulos maas largos, y posiblemente el comienzo de otros dos Fics...ii lo mejor es qe ando inspirada... todo gracias a... Si señores el amooor! ayayai... como me traen jaja<strong>

**asi qe si no me odian... de verdad les agradecere si se siguen dando sus vueltas por aca y dejen sus lindos y fabulosos reviews... **

**Con cariiñO**

**Poqemon! (azii me dizen en la ezcuela jeje)**


	7. De compras

_**Ok. se qe una vez mas me tarde en subir este cap. Lo siento :S**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos - y digo TODOS- los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la trama es completamente miia :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mismo destino<strong>_

_**Capitulo VII: **_

**EdwardPOV**

"_A partir de ahora ya no serán quienes eran antes, ahora son los Cullen y los Hale, así se presentaran y así se llamaran de ahora en adelante."_

Una familia, eso pretendían que fuéramos. _Familia._ No se puede llevar una relación así de estrecha con las personas que te raptaron. O sí?

En el comedor los ánimos decayeron, Rosalie ni siquiera había movido los papeles de su lugar en la mesa. Alice rompió el silencio.

-De donde creen que Carlisle haya sacado las fotografías?

Volví a mirar los papeles, en aquellos en los que eran necesarias había colocadas fotografías mías, todas diferentes. La verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

-No lo sé…. Pero eso que importa.- dijo muy bajito Rosalie. No despegaba la mirada de los documentos.

-Así que… Mucho gusto soy Emmett Cullen- al ver que nadie decía nada ante su comentario, continuo-Vamos ya todos sabíamos que esto pasaría, y… al menos tu Rose, me contaste que tu apellido es Hale no? Entonces no veo el problema, seguirás siendo una Hale.

-Sí pero, hubiera preferido que me cambiaran el apellido.

-Por tus padres verdad?-Bella es muy perceptiva y observadora. Me encanta.

Rosalie respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, pronto sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

El primero en moverse fue Emmett, que más rápido que veloz se acomodó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros

Me atrevo a decir que la entiendo, de cierta manera, yo perdí a mi padre, y no fue fácil la verdad, pero con el tiempo logre resignarme, Rose es fuerte y estoy seguro de que ella como yo lograra salir adelante.

Poco a poco el comedor fue quedando vacío. Emmett acompaño a Rosalie a su habitación y ella pronto se quedó dormida.

Los días pasaron y los chicos y yo nos llevábamos cada vez mejor, a Rosalie se le veía un poco más alegre, y Bella salía más de su habitación.

Ahora Bella y yo estamos preparando el desayuno, ya que acordamos que los primeros en levantarse harían de desayunar a los demás. Después de un rato bajo Alice ya vestida y arreglada y con mucho entusiasmo como siempre.

-Ya están listos?- daba saltitos por toda la cocina, es gracioso verla así.

-Para qué?- pregunte confundido

-Iremos de compras

-Ok.- dijo Bella- pero al menos espera a que bajen los demás. Siéntate el desayuno ya está listo.

Alice hizo lo que le indicaron y comenzó a comer. Poco después bajaron Emmett y Jasper. Este último aun medio dormido y Emmett riendo.

Sin una palabra se sentaron y devoraron –literalmente- todo en el plato.

-Mmm! Te quedo delicioso!- Felicito Emmett aun con la boca llena.

-Gracias- dijo Bella aguantando la risa

-Ya nos podemos ir?- Alice en verdad se estaba desesperando

-Alice espera a que los demás se cambien de ropa y a que baje Rose! – la regañe

Hizo un puchero y yo le saque la lengua.

-Que huele tan delicioso- Rosalie venia saboreándose la comida.

Se sentó y comió su desayuno demasiado rápido. Por lo mientras Emmett, Jasper y Bella fueron a cambiarse, lo bueno es que yo ya estaba listo con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura con una playera azul y unos tenis Vans que le pedí a Esme me consiguiera de favor.

Rosalie fue la última en bajar, y de verdad que le agradecía que fuera rápida.

**AlicePOV**

Solo estábamos esperando a Rosalie que bajara, cuando recordé que tenía que avisarle a Carlisle que saldríamos, Subi las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y corrí hasta el despacho de Carlisle. Antes de que tocara la puerta escuche una voz desde dentro del despacho que me indicaba que entrara. Abrí la puerta lentamente y entre. Una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y grandes ventanales, una habitación hermosa. Él estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero detrás de un enorme escritorio caoba.

-Buenos días Alice, pasa algo?

-Si, los chicos y yo queremos ir de compras, quería saber si estás de acuerdo.

-Si. Pero tengan cuidado.

-Genial, oye… nos prestas tu auto? Por favor?

-Cabrán los seis?

-Ehehe no lo creo.

Me extendió su mano ofreciéndome unas llaves, me acerque y las tome.

-Tengan cuidado y no lleguen tarde.

-Claro, gracias.- di media vuelta dispuesta a salir del despacho cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

-Te acompaño, tengo algo que darles.

Cuando llegamos abajo Rose ya estaba ahí.

-Alice ya me dijo que irán de compras, les recomiendo que vallan a Seattle, está cerca y Jasper sabe llegar- hizo una pausa para buscar algo en su chaqueta-Tengan- se acercó a Bella y a Edward y les dio algo a cada uno, después a Jasper, a Rose, a Emmett y por ultimo a mí, me puse a dar saltitos de emoción al ver la brillante tarjeta de color rojo en mis manos.-No tendrán ningún problema por el dinero, solo les diré, que no se excedan.

-Wow!-exclamo Emmett

-Pero podremos comprar lo que queramos, verdad?-Pregunto Rose

-Sí, pero repito, no se excedan, Oh y tengan cuidado, los estarán vigilando.

-Gracias Carlisle.- y lo abrace.

**BellaPOV**

No me sorprendía ver a Alice tan emocionada por ir de compras llevaba días así, pero que abrazara a Carlisle, eso si no me lo esperaba, y mucho menos la reacción de él. Una carcajada salió de sus labios, dejándonos a todos helados.

-Ups- Alice se separó lentamente de el- lo siento.

-No te preocupes Alice, no soy un ogro, y ahora ya váyanse que no quiero que se les haga tarde.

Y todos salimos corriendo hacia el Garaje. Subimos a la minivan que Alice nos indicó y con Jasper al volante, abandonamos la casa.

Llegamos al centro comercial después de dos horas, más o menos, Alice estaba imparable.

12:25

Dos horas aquí, y ya no puedo más, salir con la duende de compras, es la muerte.

Edward caminaba a mi lado, se veía distraído.

-Carlisle tenía razón. Nos están vigilando.

-Quienes?

-Voltea a tu izquierda, la chica de cabello rubio y recogido.

Hice lo que me indico, con disimulo gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, en aquella tienda de discos había una chica, no muy alta, con su cabello rubio recogido en un chongo, volteo y me miro amenazadoramente. Volví mi vista hacia el frente. Estaría Alec por aquí?

-En que piensas?- me sobresalto la voz de Edward.

-No, en nada.

-Bella vamos! Aún faltan muchas cosas por comprar!-Alice realmente me estaba desesperando.

* * *

><p>Muchas tiendas, de ropa, de zapatos, accesorios, lencería, joyería, de todo! y ahora Alice arrastraba a los chicos a una tienda de ropa casual, y de paso a Rose y a mí.<p>

De camino a aquella tienda, pasamos enfrente de una tienda de electrónica. Me detuve en el aparador donde había una enorme pantalla de plasma.

-Bella vamos! Ya regresaras por la tele. Camina!- Alice trataba de moverme de mi lugar.

-Espera!

En realidad no fue la televisión lo que capto mi atención, sino lo que había en ella, la chica de la foto que mostraban, era _yo. _Una fotografía tomada en mi último cumpleaños, y esa voz, tan familiar y tranquilizadora, que en ese momento sonaba destrozada, la voz de Renee mi madre.

Decía que volviera, o que si alguien me tenía, que por favor me dejara ir, que papa estaba muy enfermo….

Papa? Que Charlie esta enfermo?

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Edward me llevo hasta la tienda que Alice nos dijo.

-Bella? Estas bien?- me preguntaba el ojiverde, preocupado.

-Si. Si estoy bien.

-Edward! Ven! pruébate esto!- se lo llevo Alice cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo. Pero eso ahora no importaba, tenia que habar con mama, hacerles saber a ella y a Charlie que estoy bien, que no deben preocuparse.

Sali de la enorme tienda, había visto unos teléfonos públicos justo a lado de la tienda de electrónica, y tenia algunas monedas en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Llegue corriendo y descolgué el teléfono. Pegue un brinco cuando una mano blanca me arrebato el teléfono y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar.

-Bella que haces?

Era Alec.

-Mi padre esta enfermo Alec, tengo que hablar con mis padres, solo decirles que estoy bien.

-No debes hacerlo Bella, entiende.

-No! Entiéndeme tu! Solo les diré que estoy bien, y que no volveré, por favor son mis padres.

Pareció meditarlo, lo que a mi se me hizo una eternidad de tiempo.

-Bien, pero me quedare aquí.

-Gracias.

Volvi a descolgar el teléfono y esta vez si marque el numero, inserte las monedas, sonó dos veces y contestaron.

-Mama? Soy Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad no se como me quedo este Capitulo, eso si, muy corto :S pero espero que les haya gustado, si es asi, dejen sus lindos reviews! <strong>

**y una vez mas perdon por tardar tanto, las palabras se rehusaban a salir de mi cabeza,azi qe si me vuelvo a tardar asi, les pido paciencia porfa!**

**oh ii muchas gracias a las personitas qe dejaron Reviews en el capitulo 6, debieron de haber visto la enorme sonrisa en mii carita jeje**

**Besoz**

**Poqemon! :D**


	8. Errores

_**hey! aqui esta su loca y dramatica escritora de nuevo, les traigo el capitulo 8, la verdad siento que me quedo bastante bien pero bueno, juzguen uds.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos los presonajes pertenecen a S.M. la trama es totalmente mia.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mismo destino<strong>_

_**Capitulo VIII: Errores **_

_**Edward POV**_

Alice nos había llevado hasta una tienda donde Emmett y Jasper se estaban midiendo ropa –por orden de la duende- yo solo los veía con lastima, eso les pasa por molestarla por su obsesión con las compras.

De pronto Bella salió corriendo de la tienda. Tarde solo un segundo en ir tras ella.

Al salir de la tienda gire a la izquierda, que fue en la dirección por la que Bella se fue. Me detuve a unos metros de donde ella estaba, a su lado estaba un tipo un poco más bajo que yo y muy pálido, hablaba tranquilamente con Bella. Vi que Bella le decía algo y el chico le regresaba el teléfono.

_**Bella POV**_

Ahora estaba más tranquila, pude hablar con mama, y afirmo que papa no tenía nada grave, quise discutirlo pero no me dejo, alegando que yo ya sabía cómo era ella de exagerada, y lo acepte, decir que mi madre era exagerada, eso era quedarse corta.

Le explique todo lo que pude, diciéndole mentiras y medias verdades, ósea, obvio no le dije que estaba secuestrada por vampiros, pero si le dije que no podría volver, le dije que estaba bien y que no se preocupara ya. La verdad no quería despedirme de mi madre, pero por la mirada que me dio Alec, entendí que era mejor colgar.

Después de mi conversación fue bastante difícil concentrarme en lo demás. Cuando colgué el teléfono Alec me dijo que no volviera a hacerlo, que era peligroso tanto para mí, como para mi familia, también dijo que era muy probable que tuviera problemas al volver a casa. La verdad no me preocupaba tanto, bueno digo, pude hablar con mi madre! Cosa que creí que no volvería a hacer nunca, valió la pena.

Cuando por fin regrese a la realidad me di cuenta de que ahora Alice nos llevaba a una agencia de autos. Esto ya era el colmo.

-Muy bien!- dijo la enana deteniéndose enfrente de nosotros-Supongo que el que tengamos automóviles es algo necesario no?

-Alice, yo creo que ya te estas sobrepasando- susurro Jasper, casi con miedo, me pregunte si él ya se había atrevido a contradecirla en alguna otra cosa.

-Para nada, -respondió ella sin alterarse- los autos son algo totalmente necesario.- termino. Y se fue con su andar de bailarina perdiéndose entre los autos.

Yo hice lo mismo, mirando cada auto que pasaba a lado mío mientras caminaba. Muchos autos, _demasiados,_ y todos los descarte, hasta que lo vi: un Ferrari F430 de un reluciente color rojo, es simplemente perfecto.

_**Edward POV**_

No deje de observar a Bella, parecía bastante pensativa, no podía dejar de preguntarme que era lo que había estado hablando con aquel chico.

A estas alturas ya habíamos salido del centro comercial y ahora, parecía que a Alice se la ocurrió que _necesitábamos _autos, ya que nos encaminaba a lo que parecía ser una agencia.

-Muy bien!- dijo la pixie demoniaca al detenerse-Supongo que el que tengamos automóviles es algo necesario no?

-Alice, yo creo que ya te estas sobrepasando- El pobre de Jasper se atrevió a decir

-Para nada, -respondió ella tranquilamente- los autos son algo totalmente necesario.- termino.

Y se fue. Así sin más. La siguiente en salir corriendo fue Bella y después de ella Rosalie y Emmett pisándole los talones. Nos quedamos Jasper y yo plantados en la entrada.

-Tu no iras a buscar un auto?- pregunto Jasper.

-No, tal vez después. Y tú?

-No, a mí me gustan más las motocicletas, además, no le veo caso a tener un carro cada uno.

-Es la primera vez que veo que contradices a Alice.

-Bueno, ella puede llegar a ser algo... exagerada.- me respondió con una sonrisa algo tonta, no podría asegurarlo pero creo que ahí hay algo…

-Te gusta verdad?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Si- respondió con la misma sonrisa y mirando hacia donde Alice había desaparecido, después de unos segundos volvió a hablar-Igual que a ti te gusta Bella.

Me quede congelado en mi lugar, que me gustaba? No, o …. Si?

-Bella? No! Solo es una buena amiga..

-Aja si claro…

-Bueno, y en todo caso, tu como puedes estar tan seguro de que me gusta?

- Soy perceptivo Ed, eso es todo. Por ejemplo, te puedo decir que Emmett cachetea las banquetas por Rose. Te lo digo en serio! Pon atención y lo veras.

-Hahahah!- fue un grito agudo y fuerte, Jasper salió disparado en la dirección donde se escuchó el grito, y yo lo seguí, y al llegar no pude hacer nada más que reír.

Alice había encontrado su auto, un Porsche 911 Turbo color amarillo, y ella estaba sobre el cofre "abrazando" al auto.

-Yo quiero este! - dijo finalmente

_**RosaliePOV**_

Esa pequeña chica tiene pila para rato, eso ya me quedo claro. Si no fuera porque me encanta ir de compras ahora estaría como Bella, la pobre ya no podía más.

Ahora Emmett y yo caminábamos por entre los coches.

-Y a que te dedicabas antes de que te trajeran aquí? Quiero decir, estudiabas?

-Mmm… no, bueno si, pero muy poco, mi trabajo era más importante, según mis padres tenia futuro como modelo- dije un poco reacia a soltar demasiado, lo que mis padres hacían en realidad era explotarme, me veían como una mina de oro, y no como su hija.

-Modelo eh

-Sip, y tú? Que hacías?

-Yo… me tome un año sabático…

-Desertor?

-Podría decirse

Seguimos caminando hasta que escuchamos que alguien grito, nos dirigimos hacia ahí y nos encontramos con Alice abrazando un auto y Edward y Jasper riéndose, la única a la que no vi fu e a Bella.

_**BellaPOV**_

Estaba haciendo los tramites de mi auto nuevo cuando escuche un grito, "Esa seguro fue Alice" unos minutos después ya que me entregaron las llaves de mi auto fui a encontrarme con los demás, al parecer Alice había encontrado su auto ya que no dejaba de dar saltitos.

Fue ridículo como nos tuvimos que acomodar para llevar a casa los autos nuevos repletos de las compras, sin tener que dejar a ninguno en Seattle, al final quedamos así: La mayoría de las bolsas irían en la minivan, que conduciría Jasper. Edward se iría con Alice en su porsche nuevo junto con algunos aparatos electrónicos, yo llevaría más bolsas y a Rose y Emmett, y por si fuera poco, todas las cajuelas estaban repletas.

Al llegar a _casa_, no me esperaba lo que vi, en el recibidor se encontraba Alec, junto a la chica que había visto en el centro comercial, junto con otros tres tipos dos de ellos demasiado altos, también estaban nuestros _padres_ y no tenían muy buena cara que digamos…

Creo que de verdad debí preocuparme cuando Alec dijo que tendría problemas. Auch.

-Bella, ve a la sala por favor.- dijo Carlisle cuando me baje del auto

Hice lo que me indico y después de pasar a lado de ellos, Alec me siguió.

Pude escuchar como Carlisle les indicaba que no interrumpieran.

Después llegaron la chica rubia, Carlisle y Esme.

-Y bien Jane, que harás?- pregunto Carlisle

-Hable con Aro, y me indico que debíamos castigarla. Se le advirtió y aun así rompió las reglas.

-Por favor Jane, no seas dura, es solo una niña.-trato de defenderme Esme, pero la mirada furiosa de Jane no cedió.

De reojo logre ver como mis cinco hermanos, se asomaban por las escaleras para lograr ver lo que sucedía.

Uno de ellos el que no era alto puso su mano en el hombro de Jane.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, tu poder no puede con su escudo.

¿Escudo?¿Mi escudo? Ok. Me estresa no saber de lo que hablan, pero ahora, en esta situación, no estaba en posición de ponerme a hacer preguntas.

Jane dio un bufido y se acercó unos pasos a mí.

-Que fue lo que le dijiste sobre nosotros?

-Jane…- comenzó Alec pero no lo deje terminar.

-Yo… yo no le dije absolutamente nada sobre ustedes.- trate de que mi voz sonara decidida, pero el miedo hiso que sonara más bien como una súplica. Por Dios! Ella podría matarme solo con un movimiento!

Y aunque no me mato, con un solo movimiento su brazo impacto mi abdomen, arrojándome por toda la estancia para ir a impactar contra una de las paredes, no fui consciente del dolor en mi espalda y cabeza sino hasta que caí al suelo. Mi vista estaba afectada, solo logre ver que los chicos ya habían salido de su escondite, Alice y Rose vinieron con migo, mientras que Edward se puso enfrente de mí, defendiéndome.

-Basta! Tú no le harás nada, ella no hizo nada malo.

-Porque la defiendes? – Dijo ella con su tono de voz arrogante- esto es un castigo por algo que ella hizo, tú no tienes por qué meterte.

-Pero _quiero_ meterme.

Jane abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrió burlándose y ladeo la cabeza, y fijo su vista en Edward, y a continuación, el cayó al piso arqueándose, pero sin gritar. Me levante como pude y fui a su lado para saber lo que le pasaba, pero no era necesario yo ya sabía lo que tenía.

-Déjalo!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas a la rubia, ella sonrió aún más y se detuvo.

-Al parecer hay algo que los une, me pregunto… - no termino, y en cambio volvió a mirar a Edward, el cual ni siquiera se había levantado, volvió a arquearse y comenzó a gritar, me levante y me dirigí a la rubia, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para detenerla. En cuanto estuve cerca de ella hizo otro movimiento y yo estaba sobre un montón de cristales rotos. Con cortadas en mis brazos y rostro.

Al menos Edward había dejado de gritar. Levante la vista dispuesta a descubrir cómo estaba Edward y, oh, gran error, me vio, y regreso la vista a él, me acerque una vez más a ella intentando hacer que se detuviera, segundo error, me tomo por un brazo y me tiro al suelo, a lado de ella, después puso su pie por en sima de mi pierna, un poco más debajo de la rodilla, he hizo presión, primero escuche un crujido, y después sentí el dolor, un dolor tan tremendo que no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa que gritar, solo gritar.

Unos minutos después fui capaz de cerrar mi boca, y dejar de gritar, para poder escuchar y entender lo que sucedía en la sala, no escuchaba nada, así que gire para lograr ver algo, pero todos estaban en silencio, Jane y los tres tipos altos ya se habían ido, solo Alec se quedó con nosotros. Lo último que sentí fue que me acomodaban en mi cama. Y después silencio. Solo eso.

_**AlicePOV**_

Subí a mi habitación totalmente aturdida, la escena de allá abajo fue… extraña, aparte de escalofriante. ¿Cómo rayos hacia esa chica para hacer que Edward se retorciera así en el piso?

Definitivamente tenía que enseñarme a hacer eso, ok no.

En este momento Carlisle y el otro chico estaban en la habitación de Bella, al parecer nuestro querido _papi_ de verdad era doctor, quien lo hubiera imaginado, un vampiro que es doctor. Pero bueno.

Me levante de mi cama, Salí rumbo a la habitación de Edward, que estaba a lado de la mía, el ataque de esa chica lo había dejado un poco aturdido, aparte de que antes de que se fuera la chica, le dio una patada justo en las costillas, incluso hasta a mí me dolió.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, Emmett ayudaba a Edward a llegar a su habitación. Ya una vez instalado en su cama, nos sentamos a su alrededor, en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte.

-Como si me hubieran partido en dos.- respondió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué los atacaron?- pregunto Rose.

-Por lo que se, Bella hablo con su madre.

Me gire para ver Rose, que hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- pregunto Emmett

-No sé es que, me molesta. Es ella quien nos dice que no intentemos nada, y es ella la primera en hacerlo.

-Tuvo sus razones no crees Rose?

-Pues sí, supongo.- Torció la boca y ya no dijo nada más.

Sacudí la cabeza y pregunte a Ed:

-¿Qué te duele?

-El costado izquierdo.

Más tarde llego Carlisle para ver cómo estaba "Eddie", nos aseguró que Bella estaba bien, tenía una pierna rota y unos cuantos rasguños, según Carlisle: nada de cuidado. Unos minutos después, dejamos la habitación de Edward, para que _papa _pudiera revisarlo bien.

Aunque hubo algo que me llamo la atención, la chica había dicho que había algo que unía a Edward y Bella, la verdad no me imaginaba que era, pero supongo que lo averiguare.

* * *

><p><strong>pues bien, la verdad es que la inspiracion me llego despues de leer el fic de una chica, -Anniie Cullen Masenn-, que en uno de sus capitulos de "¡Por que lo digo yo!" escribio algo: "escribe para ti, no para los demas" la verdad me ayudo bastante, hce este capitulo totalmente a mi gusto, y por lo mismo, espero que les agrade a ustedes.<strong>

**De verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi fic**

**poqemon**


	9. Familia Cullen

_**Se que me he tardado mucho (mucho se queda corto)... y no tengo muy buenos pretextos la verdad.. pero les explico abajo si?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Todos los presonajes pertenecen a S.M. la trama es totalmente mia.<strong>_**_

_**El mismo Destino**_

_**Capitulo IX: Familia Cullen**_

_**EdwardPOV**_

Pasaron un par de meses desde el incidente con Jane. La pierna de Bella había mejorado bastante, pero desde entonces se creó cierta tensión entre nosotros. Estar juntos como antes, ya no es lo mismo, es algo incómodo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, parecía como si Rosalie odiara a Bella, o al menos, como si no le cayera bien, Emmett trataba de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba. Jasper y Alice… bueno si de por sí son raros, últimamente más.

Estamos en febrero y en unos días entraremos al instituto. En cualquier otra situación, eso me hubiera desanimado bastante, pero la verdad es que estoy demasiado entusiasmado por regresar a la escuela, ya me aburrí de estar encerrado todo el día jugando videojuegos con Emmett y Jasper. Necesito un cambio de escenario.

-¡Sí!- Grito Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Rayos Emmett, ¡Tú me haces trampa! ¡Por eso ganas siempre!

-Deja de chillar, y sé un buen perdedor.

Rodé los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo cuando Emmett y Jasper jugaban, uno perdía, el otro se burlaba, y ambos pedían la revancha.

Me levanté del sillón y me fui a la cocina, prefiero hacerme menso en cualquier otra parte, que seguir escuchando como pelean esos dos. Cuando entre en la cocina me encontré con Alice, que estaba recargada en la barra, con un vaso de agua enfrente.

-Hola Eddy.

Rodé los ojos, ese sobrenombre no me gusta nada.

-Hola enana.- hizo un puchero y me saco la lengua. –Oye, deberías ir a ver a Bella, no ha bajado a comer, y en la mañana tampoco desayuno.

-Alice, tu sabes que no le hablo a Bella.

-Y es lo que no entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Porque se alejaron tanto?- Pregunto, dejando una charola en la barra y poniendo varias cosas sobre ella

-No lo se Alice, pero no me gusta no hablarle.

-Bueno, y ¿al menos has cruzado alguna palabra con ella desde lo de Jane?- me pregunto levantando la charola.

-La verdad es que no.

-Ok. Pues ya es hora de que lo hagas.- me dio la charola.

-Alice…- intente protestar.

-No no no, nada de 'Alice'- imito mi voz- Anda y ve.

No me quedo de otra más que obedecer a la pequeña duende.

Llegue hasta la puerta de su habitación y toque como pude, segundos después me abrió la puerta.

Se quedo helada al verme, y después sonrió.

-Hola- me anime a decirle, ya que nos habíamos quedado en silencio.

-Hola- me respondió, miro por unos segundos la charola, se hizo a un lado y se disculpo- Ah perdona, pasa.

-Gracias.

Entre a su habitación y deje la charola sobre su escritorio, di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, cuando me dijo:

-Podrías quedarte… si quieres.

Sonreí aun más.

-Claro.

Me senté en el sillón y ella en la cama, apago su IPod y prendió su radio, por las bocinas se escuchaba la suave melodía del piano.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre que digamos.

Enarque una ceja, esta chica no sabe mentir.

-Bella, Alice dijo que no has comido nada en todo el día, ¿de verdad no tienes hambre?

-Bueno, si… pero muy poquita.

-Pues entonces come poquito

Puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el sándwich que le preparo Alice.

La observe mientras masticaba lentamente y como se sonrojaba levemente. Después de un rato de silencio le pregunte:

-¿Porque ya no me hablas?- Me miro.

-¿Que dices? Si eres tú, el que ni siquiera me saluda.

-Porque tú actúas como si yo no existiera…

Se sonrojo levemente, pero o tanto como para que yo no me diera cuenta.

-Es mas, ya ni siquiera sales de tu habitación.

-Mmm no sé que decir…

-La verdad.

Soltó un suspiro bastante largo, y después volvió a tomar aire.

-La verdad…. No sé que paso desde lo de Jane, me sorprendió mucho que intentaras defenderme de ella. Y en cierta manera, me siento responsable de que Jane te lastimara.

-Pero, eso no importa, yo te intervine porque quise, yo ya sabia a lo que me arriesgaba. – y vaya que lo sabia, por eso no podía dejar que Jane le hiciera daño.

-Deje de hablarte, porque pensé que estarías molesto conmigo.

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo Bella.

Me dio una sonrisa tímida en forma de respuesta.

-Ahora, termina de comer, que allá abajo están organizando algo.

Asintió y siguió comiendo su sándwich.

Resulto que Bella tenia mas hambre de lo que había dicho, cuando bajamos la seguí hasta la cocina, ya no quería alejarme mas de ella.

Regrese a la sala, en cuanto Emmett y Alice aparecieron en la cocina.

_**BellaPOV**_

-Mmm entonces….

-En serio, era bailarina.

-Es que no lo creo, a veces eres tan torpe…- Lo dijo a modo de juego, pero no pude evitar molestarme un poco.

-Alec!- le pegue en el hombro, sabiendo que no le haría ningún tipo de daño.

- Sabes que es verdad Bella.

-Si, pero no tienes por qué recordármelo!

-Ok, ok- me sonrió.

-Cambiemos de tema… Mmm, ¿que hay de nuevo en el mundo vampírico?

-No mucho… bueno en realidad, hay algo, pero se supone que no debo decírtelo.

-Dime… ¿Si?- dije batiendo las pestañas…como niña pequeña.

-No me convencerás Bella.

-¿Por favor?-Sonreí

-Solo te diré, que pretenden convertir a alguno de ustedes. Y… que yo te he propuesto a ti.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Es más posible que al convertirte, sea más notable tu don, y eso impedirá que te maten. Aunque, también la chica pequeña, y el chico de cabello bronce son una buena opción.

Alice, Edward, o yo…. Alguno de los tres tendría que ir a Italia, a morir, o a convertirse en vampiro, lo cual, al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo que morir.

-Pero… Tan pronto?

-No han tomado la decisión aun, solo es una idea.

-No me agrada esa _idea_…

-¿Porque Bella? La inmortalidad es grandiosa y la fuerza…

-Pues yo no quiero- lo interrumpi.

-No es que quieras o no, Bells. Pero piénsalo, no es tan malo en realidad.- Se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Si, tienes visitas.- sonrió un poco, y se fue.

Encendí mi IPod y me acosté en la cama, me quede ahí tendida unos momentos, hasta que sonaron unos leves golpes en la puerta, me quite los audífonos y cuando abrí la puerta me quede sin aire.

Era Edward.

No pude hacer más que sonreír. Traía con el una charola con comida.

Lo convencí de que se quedara conmigo mientras comía. Después bajamos a la sala, y yo me seguí hasta la cocina, con Edward detrás de mí.

Me prepare otro sándwich y me serví un vaso con leche. Edward se sentó en frente de mí, observando atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos y gestos. Me sentía rara con sus ojos esmeralda sobre mi todo el tiempo.

En cuanto termine de cenar, el levanto mi plato y mi vaso.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

En eso, Emmett entro a la cocina.

-Bells! Vendrás a jugar, ¿no?

-Deja de molestarla!-interrumpió mi pequeña amiga pixie- que no ves que esta ocupada.- Sonrió con malicia.

Noté como Edward rodaba los ojos, y salía de la cocina.

-De hecho, ya termine de cenar, así que… vamos a jugar.

-Genial!- Grito mi hermanote (Ya los consideraba mi familia) cargándome en su hombro.

-Emmett! Bájame ya! –Logre gritar.

Cuando por fin sentí el suelo bajo mis pies, no pude hacer más que reír. Ese chico me recordaba a un niño pequeño.

Seguí a mi gran hermano y a la pequeña pixie hasta la sala. En los sillones estaban Rosalie y Jasper jugando, y Edward observándolos.

Me senté entre Jasper y Emmett, mientras Edward y Alice jugaban, yo miraba a través de la ventana, afuera caía un diluvio y de vez en cuando uno que otro relámpago iluminaba el oscuro bosque.

Estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiera cortado la energía eléctrica.

Un relámpago mas estallo afuera, y como si el universo estuviera de acuerdo con migo todas las luces de la estancia se apagaron.

Se oyó un 'Demonios' proveniente de Emmett.

-Oh genial- murmuro Jasper sarcásticamente.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Alice, con su voz de niña pequeña.

-Pues, es mas que obvio que ya no podremos jugar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunte.

-Mmm juguemos Botella..-propuso Emmett.

-Emmett… No tenemos una botella.-Dijo Edward.

-Cartas?-Sugirió Alice.

-No podemos ver nada.- dijo Rosalie.

-No hay luz… juguemos al escondite.- Propuse.

-Bella, no tenemos cinco años-Me dijo Rosalie en tono cortante.

-Se te ocurre algo mejor?- le pregunto Edward.

-No…

-Genial!-Grito Emm- Jasper cuenta!

-¿Qué? No lo decidiremos con el clásico 'zapatito blanco, zapatito azul'?- peleo Jasper.

-No!-Gritamos todos.

-Ok! Uno...Dos…Tres-Comenzó y salimos corriendo.

Seguí a Edward, que me hizo señas que apenas pude ver, para que fuera tras el, se apuró a subir las escaleras y yo lo seguía, mas lento, pero lo seguía subí escalón tras escalón, cuando, como era de esperarse, tropecé.

Edward regreso a ayudarme, y me dejo pasar primero, llegue al segundo piso y pase por enfrente de mi habitación, de la de Alice, Rosalie y abrí la puerta de una habitación que no conocía.

-No Bells, ahí no- me dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Es el estudio de Carlisle

-No importa- Me metí el me siguió.

Cerré la puerta en cuanto entro, abajo, Jasper seguía contando.

Todo estaba oscuro, y no sabia donde estaba Edward hasta que sentí un toque en mi mano, y al comprender que era _su_ mano, me sonroje hasta las orejas, suerte que no podía verme.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunte bajito, levantando nuestras manos.

-Nada….-su voz tenía un deje de diversión.

Jasper dejo de contar, y segundos después se escucho como abría la puerta de una habitación y después, un grito, de Alice seguramente.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, soltando la mano de Edward, y me asome, intentando ver a Alice o a Jasper, cuando apareció frente a mi, asustándome.

-Demonios Alec! Que te sucede? Casi me da un infarto!

Mi amigo vampiro no dejaba de reír, y estoy segura que si hubiera sido humano, se habría ahogado.

-Admítelo Bella, fue gracioso.- intervino Edward

-Tranquila Bells- me abrazo Alec- era una broma! Esta oscuro, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de darte un susto.

-Casi muero por tu culpa.

Nos quedamos callados un rato, yo no podía ver su expresión, Edward paso por enfrente de nosotros y bajo las escaleras.

-No seas exagerada Bella,- me respondió al fin algo tenso.

Baje con los chicos cuando Alec se fue, después de disculparse varias veces por casi causarme un paro cardiaco.

Seguimos jugando un rato mas, pero después todos caímos en los sillones, exhaustos.

-Creen que la luz regrese hoy?- Pregunto Emm

-Lo dudo… te das cuenta de que vivimos en medio del bosque?- Razono Edward a lado mio.

-Ya me aburrí de estar aquí- dijo Emmett

-Tranquilo oso, en unos días entramos a la escuela.

-Como creen que sea?- pregunte.

-Como cualquier otra escuela Bells

-Me refiero a que… seremos los nuevos, ¿Creen que sea duro?

-No lo creo- me tranquilizo Jasper- y si es así, nos apoyaremos entre todos, eso hacen las familias.

Emmett se levanto de su lugar y fue al armario de debajo de las escaleras.

Regreso unos minutos después con muchas mantas y cojines.

-Acampada!-Grito mi hermano grandote.

Extendimos todas las sabanas y cojines por toda la sala, nos acomodamos y seguimos platicando contamos historias de terror y una que otra anécdota, y así, lentamente, nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno se que no es un cap tan largo, pero a mi me gusto como quedo :)<strong>

**Ok me queda claro que, si una autora tarda mucho en subir capitulo, los lectores pierden el interes en la historia, lo se, y por eso les suplico que me tengan paciencia, el semestre pasado lo termine con mas de la mitad de mis materias reprobadas, y bueno, no es buena excusa, pero les pido que no dejen de leer este fic, que ahora si actualizare mucho mas seguido (se los prometo).**

**Por ultimo, se que no merezco Reviews... pero unos cuantos me animarian bastante a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Una vez mas, perdon.**

**Besos**

**Zarii**


	10. Los Cullen y la escuela

Mil perdones por la tardanza. Aqui esta el capitulo diez :]

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Todos los presonajes pertenecen a S.M. la trama es totalmente mia.<strong>_**_

_**El mismo Destino**_

_**Capitulo X: Los Cullen y la escuela.**_

_**BellaPOV**_

_Respira_ me ordene una ves mas. Repase mi aspecto por decima vez, lo ropa, impecable, el cabello, bien peinado, y maquillaje lo justo.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas lista ya?

-Si Alice, bajo en un momento.

Salí del cuarto de baño y tome la mochila que estaba sobre la cama, me la colgué al hombro y abandone mi habitación.

¿Qué porque tan nerviosa?

Fácil… el primer día de clases.

Aunque por un lado me agrada la idea de volver a estudiar, por otro me aterra tener que ser el centro de atención.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar Alice.

-¡Ya voy!-Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras rumbo a la sala donde me esperaban Alice, Edward y Emmett.

-Ya estoy lista- Les sonreí.

-Genial- dijo Alice – ustedes vallan al auto, yo iré a apurar a Rose- Nos dijo a los chicos y a mí.

Edward se encamino a la cochera y yo lo seguí.

Nos repartimos en dos coches, Alice y Edward vinieron conmigo en mi Ferrari (Edward manejo) y Emmett y Jasper Con Rose en su BMW.

Carlisle nos indicó como llegar al instituto hace unos días, así que no había ningún problema sobre el camino.

Al llegar nos estacionamos a lado del auto de Rosalie, y todos juntos nos dirigimos a la oficina, por nuestros horarios.

Era una habitación pequeña, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y un enorme escritorio a la mitad de la oficina, detrás del escritorio había una mujer.

-Oh, ustedes deben ser los nuevos alumnos- Sonrió - pasen, en un momento los atiendo.

Revolvió varios papeles en el escritorio.

-Alice Cullen- Mi pequeña hermana se acercó y tomo el folder que le extendía la mujer.

-Antes de que lo olvide, deben elegir alguna actividad extra-clase, es obligatorio para los alumnos de todos los cursos.

Continúo nombrando a mis hermanos, hasta que llego a mí. En el folder estaba mi horario, una lista de actividades extra-clase, y un mapa de la escuela.

Salí de la pequeña oficina con mis hermanos detrás de mí.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases y un repentino nerviosismo me ataco de pronto.

-Bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Jasper después de checar el mapa, nos sonrió, y se fue con Alice y Emmett detrás de él.

Rosalie se fue en dirección contraria.

-Estas bien Bella?- Edward se veía preocupado.

-Sí, solo estoy algo… nerviosa

-Tranquila, solo es el primer día.- intento calmarme.

Me beso la frente, y se fue en la dirección por la que se fueron Alice, Jazz y Emm.

Asentí y me fui en dirección contraria, hacia mi primera clase. Historia.

Entre al aula y me senté en una de las ultimas butacas. El profesor aun no llegaba y el salón ya estaba lleno.

-Hola, – Me saludo la chica de a lado, con una sonrisa amable- tú debes ser una de los nuevos.

Asentí

-Soy Bella Cullen

-Jessica Stanley- sonrió.

-Un gusto…

No me respondió, el profesor entro al salón y comenzó a dar clase.

-Y… de dónde vienen?

-Acabamos de llegar de Alaska- mentí (espero con la naturalidad que debí ganar al repasar muchas veces el mismo discurso)- Nuestro padre obtuvo una oferta de trabajo en el hospital de Forks, y aquí estamos.

-¿Cómo pueden tus padres tener tantos hijos adolescentes? Ósea… me refiero a que tu casa debe ser un desastre no?

-La verdad es que somos bastante tranquilos y nos llevamos bien, somos adoptados.

Sonó de nuevo el timbre y me separe de Jessica hacia mi clase de trigonometría.

Al igual que en historia, me senté hasta atrás. A mi lado derecho se sentó un chico rubio, y al izquierdo un chico de cabello liso y negro.

-Hola!- me saludo el chico rubio- soy Mike… tú debes ser una Cullen ¿Cierto?

Asentí lentamente… ¡Cuánto odio ser el centro de atención!

-Bella Cullen

-Yo soy Erick-Se presentó el otro chico.

-Así que Bella… ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- pregunto Mike

-Oh vamos Mike! Ya te pareces a Jessica!-el chico hizo una cara graciosa y se sentó bien en su butaca.-Soy Ángela.

-Bella.

-Lo sé, toda la escuela habla de ustedes.

Sonreí un poco, la chica se veía que era amable.

La hora paso lentamente, y en cuanto termino la clase Salí corriendo del salón.

Camine –casi corrí - al salón donde me darían literatura, suspire de alivio cuando vi a Emmett y Jasper recargados a lado de la puerta – que estaba cerrada – con cara de aburrimiento.

-Por fin! – Exclame– alguien conocido!

Emmett sonrió.

–Que tal Bells ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Raro.. – Reí – Gracias por preguntar Jazz.

–Así que… tendré quien me haga la tarea! – exclamo Emmett.

–Sueña hermano…–Dijo Jazz sonriendo

Emm lo golpeo en el brazo y empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños.

Estuvimos esperando durante media hora, el profesor no llego.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería y ocupamos una mesa, la más alejada del resto.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre no sé qué cosa, yo por mi parte moría de sueño. Saqué la lista de actividades y me puse a leerla.

_**Música**_

_Piano_

_Guitarra_

_Canto_

_Batería_

_**Teatro**_

_Actuación_

_Escenografía_

_Guiones_

_Vestuario_

_**Baile**_

_Ballet_

_Jazz_

_Hip-hop_

No era una gran lista, pero al menos algo me interesaba.

Guarde el folder y apoye la barbilla en mi mano y cerré los ojos cinco minutos.

Me sobresalto el escándalo que hizo Emmett cuando llegaron los demás.

Edward se veía cansado, pero sonreía, Alice daba saltitos y Rosalie… bueno, es Rosalie.

Volví a cerrar los ojos.

–Sera mejor que te distraigas con algo, o te quedaras dormida. –se burló una voz de terciopelo.

Bostece.

–No puedo evitarlo, los ojos se me cierran solos.

–Hay que dormir temprano– se volvió a burlar.

–Fue cosa de Alec. A veces se le olvida que tengo que dormir, comer y beber.

–Alec? –Se extrañó.

–Sí, anoche se fue tarde de mi habitación.

–Y… que hacía en tu habitación?

–Jugamos, reímos, platicamos es mi amigo, Edward.

–Ah– frunció el ceño y se metió en la conversación de Alice y Emm

Yo me levante y fui a formarme para comprar comida, Edward tenía razón, si no hacía algo me dormiría.

Al regresar a la mesa ahora todos platicaban sobre lo mismo.

–Y tu Bella, que actividad cursaras? – pregunto Jasper.

–Estoy entre canto y ballet, aun no lo sé– Respondí, sentándome.

–Pregunte a uno de mis maestros, –Comenzó Alice– y puedes cursar dos a la vez, siempre y cuando te comprometas en ambas.

–Tu que elegirás? – pregunte a la enana.

–Teatro. Vestuario, para ser exacta.

No me sorprendió, Alice amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ropa.

–Ballet, Bella? –Pregunto Emmett.

Asentí.

–Estas segura que no morirías por fractura en algún hueso?

Puse los ojos en blanco, y continuaron platicando.

Fije la vista en el otro extremo de la cafetería, y entre tanta gente me pareció ver a Alec.

–¡Bella! –Grito Alice.

Di un brinquito y centre mi atención en ella.

–Que qué clase tienes?

–Biología.

–En que salón? –pregunto Edward.

–Mmm… 233

–Genial, a mí también.

Sonreí, dos horas de clase con mi hermano serian entretenidas.

Al llegar al salón todos los sitios estaban ocupados, excepto una mesa hasta enfrente.

–Pues… creo que nos sentaremos juntos– dije con fingido tono de decepción.

–Ósea que no pensabas sentarte conmigo?

–No seas bobo, claro que sí, solo estaba bromeando.

Avance hasta la mesa y deje mi mochila en el piso y me senté, Edward se sentó a lado de mí.

Entro el profesor y la clase comenzó.

Me centre en tomar los apuntes, ya que Edward se veía bastante distraído, a cada rato soltaba una risita disimulada.

En un movimiento rápido dejo una hoja encima de mi cuaderno.

_Ya viste al chico rubio de la derecha? No te quita el ojo de encima._

Arrugue la hoja y lo mire, estaba mirando el pizarrón con interés fingido, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión.

Voltee a la derecha, en la mesa de a lado estaba el chico rubio –cuyo nombre no recordaba– .

Desarrugue la hoja y escribí:

**Lo conozco, es de mi clase de Trigonometría, y no me estaba mirando.**

_Claro que sí, yo lo vi, te miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir._

**Edward, hermano me preocupo por ti, no has inhalado, fumado o inyectado algo que te hayan ofrecido cierto?**

_Obvio no, te lo digo en serio Bells, ese chico cachetea las banquetas por ti._

**Jajajaja 'Cachetea las banquetas'? de donde sacas tus expresiones?**

_No te burles, es el fruto de juntarme tanto tiempo con Emmett._

**Ok, ok. Y volviendo a lo de Mike… de verdad pienso que estás loco hermanito.**

–Señor y señorita Cullen, – Me quede helada– les gustaría compartir con la clase su conversación que parece ser más importante que mi clase.

–No es nada relevante profesor. – respondió mi hermano.

–Pues parece que si lo es, así que los invito a seguirla fuera de mi salón de clases.

–No, profesor, le prometemos que no se repetirá.

–Confió en eso, señorita Cullen. Di una orden. Fuera.

Sonrojada, levante mis cosas y salí, con Edward detrás de mí. Una vez fuera del salón Edward estallo en carcajadas.

–Qué te parece tan gracioso?

–De verdad no viste como te miraba Newton?

–No lo vi, en serio. Oye… como sabes que se apellida Newton.

–No sé, solo lo sé y ya.

–Pff… bueno, y ahora que hacemos? Aún falta más de una hora para que terminen las clases.

–Pues… podríamos abandonar a los demás e irnos a casa, ir al carro a escuchar música, o ir a caminar…

Terminamos escuchando música en el carro, unas horas después ya en casa, acurrucada en mi cama escuchando música esperando a que llegue a Alec, para sacarme de dudas si era el en el instituto. No estoy muy segura, pero casi podría haber jurado que si era él.

–Hey que no es muy tarde para que sigas en la cama?

–No, considerando que fue tu culpa que toda la mañana estuviera muriendo de sueño.

–Lo siento, ya sabes que a veces olvido que necesitas dormir… o respirar– se rio un poco avergonzado.

–No te preocupes. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

–Mmm… nada interesante, estuve vigilándolos toda la mañana, si hubiera podido me hubiera quedado dormido…

–Oh, es que… me pareció verte en la cafetería en la mañana.

–Pues a lo mejor me di mis vueltas por el instituto..

–Ah ok. Y… alguna nueva noticia?

–Pues…. Aun nada, no han decidido.

–Y eso es bueno o malo?

–Bueno, supongo, significa que están deliberando para tomar la mejor decisión.

–Como que la mejor decisión?

–En primera, si deben o no adelantarse y transformar a alguno, en segunda, a quien transformarían, y en tercera, quien lo o la transformaría.

–Que importa quién nos transformara?

–Importa, y mucho. En tu caso, si te transformara yo, o alguno otro con dieta tradicional, Corres más riesgo de que te maten.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tu sangre, al menos para mí, huele genial, he logrado controlarme, pero si llego a probar una gota de tu sangre, podría matare.

Me tense.

–Por supuesto, no lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo.

–Y…¿Por qué no lo harías?

–Porque te quiero.

* * *

><p>Y... que tal? les gusto?<p>

Ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo once, espero ya no tardar demaciado, unos cuantos reviews me harian meterle velocidad en serio ^^

Citla


End file.
